El secreto de BK
by Khira-chan
Summary: Tokio Hotel Tom descubre el mayor secreto de Bill; un secreto que resultará muy doloroso para ambos. ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE - NO PLAGIAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 1. El secreto de Bill Kaulitz**

**Por Khira**

Tom Kaulitz estaba de pie en su habitación del hotel, con el corazón desbocado y respirando con dificultad. Pero su agitación no era el resultado de ningún esfuerzo físico, sino a causa de algo que acababa de ver. La escena que había presenciado hacía escasos segundos en la habitación de su hermano se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, y Tom estaba completamente seguro de que le acompañaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, pero en lugar de eso, un profundo sentimiento mezcla de ira y una profunda decepción se fue adueñando de él.

Una serie de golpes suaves y secos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Tom se aproximó lentamente a la puerta y colocó su mano derecha en el pomo, pero sin llegar a abrir.

—Tom, soy yo —dijo al momento una voz ahogada—. Déjame entrar, por favor.

—Sí que te has dado prisa en vestirte —comentó Tom de forma hiriente.

—Por favor —repitió Bill—. No podemos hablar aquí. Podría aparecer alguien por el pasillo y escucharte.

Tom dio un tirón y abrió de mala gana la puerta. Sin esperar a ver el rostro de su hermano, retrocedió nuevamente hacia el interior de la habitación. Bill cerró la puerta y le siguió.

El mayor de los gemelos Kaulitz se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la ventana, pero sin dejar de observar de reojo los movimientos de Bill, quien se había quedado a un par de metros de él, como si no se atreviera a acercarse más.

—¿Y bien? —se impacientó Tom, mirándole a la cara por fin. Entonces se fijó en la palidez que adornaba el rostro de su hermano, pero eso no le ablandó—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—De... de lo que acabas de ver... —comenzó finalmente Bill—. Yo... lo siento, quería contártelo, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y me daba miedo... —soltó de un tirón.

—Mira Bill, no me vengas con cuentos ahora, ¿quieres? ¡Eres un mentiroso que ha estado engañando a todo el mundo, no sólo a mí! —casi gritó—. "Nein, ich bin nicht schwul" —recitó imitando burlonamente la voz de Bill—. ¡Y ahora no sólo resulta que sí que eres gay, sino que encima te estás tirando a uno de nuestros productores!

Bill parecía a punto de llorar.

—David y yo... 

Pero no pudo continuar. Un entrecortado sollozo se lo impidió. Finalmente la ira de Tom se disipó un poco y la sustituyó una profunda tristeza. Tanto que presumían de conocerse el uno al otro, y en realidad no sabía nada de Bill. Eso era lo más doloroso de toda la situación.

—Vete —dijo con tono cansado—. No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Bill no insistió y se marchó al cabo de pocos segundos. Tom se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró.

En esos momentos de una sola cosa estaba seguro: nada volvería a ser como antes entre él y su hermano. Nunca.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Hola a todas! Este es mi primer fic de Tokio Hotel, y además mi primer drabble. No sé aún si escribiré más (si es así irán a continuación), así que de momento espero que este les haya gustado. Un saludo tokiohoteleras._

_Khira_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** He llegado a la conclusión de que soy incapaz de escribir drabbles xdd. En serio, me es imposible, no puedo dejar una historia como acabada con menos de 500 palabras UU. Así que voy a dejar el primer drabble como prólogo y voy a seguir con esta historia con capítulos normales. Espero que os guste.

Khira

* * *

**Capítulo 2. De mal en peor**

Cuando Bill regresó a su propia habitación, se encontró con David ya vestido y de pie en el centro de la estancia, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la ventana, en una postura idéntica a la de Tom cuando estaba hablando con él.

Carraspeó y David se dio la vuelta. Bill comprobó apesadumbrado que él también lucía enfadado.

—¿Ya has hablado con Tom? —inquirió el productor, incrédulo. Apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde que Bill había salido en su busca.

—Sí... Bueno, no me ha dado la oportunidad de explicarme... —respondió Bill.

—Pero no se lo va a contar a nadie, ¿verdad?

A Bill le dolió que en ese momento tan delicado, lo único que le preocupaba a David fuera que no se descubriera su "pequeño" secreto.

—No... Supongo que no... —se corrigió, pues no había tenido ocasión de pedírselo.

—¿No te has asegurado de ello? —exclamó David.

—¡Te he dicho que no me ha dado la oportunidad de explicarme! —repitió siseando el vocalista, molesto.

—¡Joder!

David empezó a caminar por la habitación, pasándose una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa.

—Y todo por no asegurarte de que la puerta se había cerrado correctamente... —gruñó.

—Tú tampoco te preocupaste de ello... —replicó Bill, recordando el momento en el que David había llamado a su habitación diez minutos antes. Después de tantos días sin verse, ambos se tenían tantas ganas que se habían prácticamente abalanzado el uno sobre el otro. Él le había dado una patada a la puerta, pero por lo visto ésta no se había cerrado correctamente.

Y cinco minutos después, cuando ya estaban en la cama medio desnudos, a Tom no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que entrar sin llamar mientras decía algo sobre una entrevista.

«¡La entrevista!», exclamó mentalmente Bill mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera.

—David, ¿a qué hora era la entrevista? —preguntó.

El productor también miró su reloj.

—Dentro de diez minutos. Deberías ir bajando.

Bill pensó que seguramente ése era el motivo por el que Tom había acudido a su habitación, para marchar juntos a la entrevista que tenían prevista en la sala de prensa del hotel.

—Yo me voy —dijo David al mismo tiempo que cogía su chaqueta del perchero—. Ya hablaremos de esto.

A Bill no le gustó nada como sonó ese "ya hablaremos", pero tuvo que conformarse. Estaba seguro de que, aunque se lo pidiera, David no iba a quedarse con él en ese momento.

Efectivamente, pocos segundos después David salía de la habitación sin ni siquiera despedirse ni mirar atrás. Bill suspiró y se metió en el baño. Ante el espejo comprobó que no iba tan despeinado como imaginaba, pero su maquillaje necesitaba un retoque. Después de echarse un poco más de laca, se puso manos a la obra y, sacando todo lo necesario de su neceser de viaje, se aplicó un poco más de corrector y sombra de ojos. Mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, y la angustia que había empezado a sentir desde que éste le pillara con David en la cama no desaparecía. Cuando terminó no se molestó en guardarlo todo de nuevo, sino que directamente se arregló la ropa, cogió la llave de la habitación y salió de ésta.

Por el pasillo se encontró con Georg.

—Ey, llegamos tarde —le dijo a modo de saludo mientras caminaban deprisa hacia los ascensores.

—Aún faltan dos minutos —replicó Bill.

Tuvieron suerte y al llegar al vestíbulo de la planta pudieron coger un ascensor de forma inmediata. Se metieron solos y le dieron al botón de la planta primera, donde les habían dicho era la entrevista.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Georg de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —repitió el bajista—. Estás pálido.

Bill se miró instintivamente en el espejo del ascensor. Quizá debería haberse puesto más maquillaje...

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió. No, no estaba nada bien. Había discutido con dos de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Nada más salir del ascensor una de sus asistentas, Silke, les recibió para indicarles en qué sala se realizaría la entrevista.

—Es por aquí —les indicó.

Lo primero que contempló Bill al entrar en la sala fue el rostro serio de su hermano, quien estaba sentado al lado de Gustav en un sofá enorme de color blanco. A un lado, la entrevistadora esperaba sentada en una butaca de color café. Al verlos entrar a él y a Georg se levantó.

—Hola, soy Lina —se presentó a la vez que les tendía la mano—. Encantada.

—Igualmente —respondieron los dos muchachos.

Georg se sentó al lado de Gustav y Bill al lado de Georg, por lo que ambos gemelos quedaron sentados en extremos opuestos del sofá.

—Si os parece bien, empezaremos ya con la entrevista —dijo Lina.

Los cuatro integrantes de la banda asintieron.

La entrevista comenzó y con ella las típicas preguntas que comenzaban a cansar a los chicos, aunque ninguno se quejara. Que si cuánto hacía que tocaban juntos, que si se llevaban bien, que qué tal les estaba yendo la gira, que para cuándo el próximo disco... hasta que un cuarto de hora después una pregunta dirigida específicamente a Tom hizo que Bill, quien no se había mostrado tan entusiasta ni hablador como de costumbre, prestara especial atención.

—Dicen que, como gemelos idénticos, tenéis una conexión muy especial. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Tom?

Habitualmente Tom siempre contestaba las preguntas con lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero en esa ocasión hizo esperar a la entrevistadora varios segundos.

—No creo que eso sea exactamente así —respondió el guitarrista para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Bill.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Tom? —inquirió la entrevistadora, bastante desconcertada.

—Somos hermanos, hemos pasado juntos mucho tiempo y compartimos aficiones... pero no creo que nuestra relación tenga nada de especial.

Bill sintió la boca seca. ¿Cómo había sido Tom capaz de decir algo así?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa forzada y continuó con la entrevista, la cual se prolongó quince minutos más. Al finalizar, dio las gracias a los chicos y estos se levantaron dispuestos a regresar a sus habitaciones. Todavía faltaban más de dos horas para la cena.

Esta vez se dirigieron juntos a los ascensores acompañados por un tenso silencio. Gustav y Georg ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre los gemelos, pero no quisieron alarmarse. Era habitual que los hermanos Kaulitz se picaran por alguna tontería y estuvieran horas enfadados. Supusieron que eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Pero decir en una entrevista que su relación de hermanos no tenía nada de especial... eso nunca había sucedido hasta ese momento.

—¿Venís a mi habitación a jugar un rato a las cartas? —propuso Georg al llegar a la planta donde los cuatro tenían las habitaciones.

—Sí, eso, juguemos un rato —asintió Gustav, pensando que quizá así los gemelos se despejarían un poco.

—Lo siento, pero no me apetece —cortó Tom sin dar tiempo a Bill a responder—. Yo me voy a mi habitación —y dio media vuelta para seguir andando.

—A mí tampoco... —murmuró Bill observando la espalda de su hermano—. Ya jugaremos en otra ocasión.

Georg y Gustav se encogieron de hombros y entraron en la habitación del primero. Bill se apresuró a seguir a Tom, y le alcanzó justo cuando éste iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—Tom, tenemos que hablar —dijo el vocalista ingresando a la habitación.

—Ya te he dicho hace un rato que no quiero hablar contigo —dijo Tom mientras se quitaba la gorra que portaba.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso a la entrevistadora?

Por unos segundos la habitación se quedó en completo silencio.

—Le he dicho la verdad —respondió finalmente Tom mientras guardaba la gorra en una maleta junto a las demás de su colección.

—¿Qué? Tom, siempre hemos presumido de nuestra relación en los medios, no puedes de repente negarlo todo y decir que somos simples hermanos —arguyó el cantante, intentando disimular su congoja.

—Pero es que ahora lo siento así.

Bill sintió que le temblaba el labio inferior. Pero no quería ponerse a llorar.

—¿Es por lo de David...?

Tom se cansó de la conversación y por primera vez le miró a los ojos.

—En parte es por eso. Siento que no te conozco, Bill. No sé nada de ti.

—Claro que me conoces —replicó Bill a la desesperada—. Sólo te he ocultado la parte de David, porque... porque no me atrevía. Pero ahora ya lo sabes y puedo contarte todo lo que quieras.

—Prefiero que no me cuentes los detalles, gracias —gruñó Tom irónicamente; luego suavizó su tono—: Lo que sí me gustaría saber es cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos.

—Desde... poco después del lanzamiento de "Zimmer 483"...

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos.

—¡Eso fue hace más de un año! ¡Joder, pero si eras menor de edad!

—Lo sé, es por eso también que lo hemos tenido que ocultar... Y Tom... tú no dirás nada, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Tom se endureció tan bruscamente que Bill se asustó.

—No me puedo creer que hayas estado más de un año ocultándome algo así... —dijo Tom entre dientes.

—Tom, yo...

—¡Cállate! —gritó entonces Tom, sobresaltando sobremanera a su hermano—. Y vete. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Era la segunda vez en lo que iba de tarde que Tom le echaba de su habitación. Pero Bill se cruzó de brazos mostrando su intención de quedarse. Eso enfureció aún más a Tom, quien no se cortó a la hora de agarrarle con fuerza de un brazo para arrastrarle fuera.

—¡Tom! —exclamó Bill, quien por la sorpresa se olvidó de oponer resistencia.

—¡Fuera!

En cuanto le hubo sacado de la habitación, Tom cerró de un sonoro portazo. Bill se miró el brazo izquierdo, donde permanecían las crueles marcas que le había dejado su hermano, incluido un pequeño arañazo.

Todo iba de mal en peor, y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar tan desastrosa situación. Y tendría que pensar en algo rápido, ya que al día siguiente tenían nada más y nada menos que el penúltimo concierto de la gira.

Además, su corazón tampoco resistiría mucho tiempo cargando con esa angustia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. En la fiesta**

**Por Khira**

Ninguno de los gemelos Kaulitz bajó a cenar. Tom ordenó que le trajeran la cena a su habitación y Bill sentía el estómago tan cerrado que no se vio con ánimos de comer nada.

La noche se hizo larga para ambos.

Al día siguiente sí bajaron a desayunar, pero Tom estaba igual de serio y distante, y Bill tampoco abría la boca. Georg y Gustav empezaban a preocuparse de verdad.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa, chicos? —preguntó Georg, cansado de ver a Tom y a Bill con caras tan largas que casi les llegaban al suelo. Los cuatro estaban sentados solos en una de las mesas de aquel enorme comedor.

—No nos pasa nada —contestó Tom sin ganas. Bill por su parte se quedó callado.

—Esta mañana es la prueba de sonido y os recuerdo que no hay otra oportunidad —comentó Gustav—. Espero que no la caguéis.

—Que esté de mal humor no significa que se me haya olvidado cómo tocar la guitarra —masculló Tom.

—¿Entonces admites que estás de mal humor? —insistió Georg.

—Oh, por favor, dejadme en paz —exclamó el guitarrista soltando de mala manera la cuchara dentro del tazón, haciendo un pequeño ruido metálico.

Georg y Gustav se miraron entre ellos, y luego miraron a Bill. Pero el vocalista tenía los ojos clavados en su vaso de zumo. Suspiraron, pero no volvieron a sacar el tema.

—¿Sólo vas a tomar eso? —preguntó Gustav mirando el vaso de zumo de Bill y la solitaria tostada que le acompañaba.

—No tengo mucha hambre —musitó el cantante. De hecho no tenía planeado ni comerse la tostada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo, Bill? —preguntó Georg de pronto.

Todos, incluido Tom, miraron hacia donde señalaba el bajista. En el brazo izquierdo de Bill lucía un pequeño pero bien definido arañazo de color rojo.

—No lo sé —mintió el aludido—. No recuerdo haberme hecho nada.

El arañazo no era gran cosa, por lo que Georg y Gustav no le dieron más importancia. Lo que les seguía preocupando era la actitud de los gemelos.

—¿Habéis terminado, chicos? —les preguntó un chico del staff mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Hay que ir a hacer la prueba de sonido, y el estadio queda un poco lejos.

—Sí, hemos terminado —dijeron a coro.

—Muy bien, pues en marcha.

Los cuatro chicos se levantaron y se dispusieron a seguir al staff hasta el autocar que les llevaría al estadio donde ese mismo día por la tarde darían el concierto.

Aunque ya llevaban muchos conciertos a sus espaldas, pocas veces habían tocado en estadios tan grandes como ese. Bill, ya con el micrófono al lado, miró a su alrededor y se sintió algo intimidado al imaginarse aquel espacio tan grande lleno de fans. Le hubiera gustado comentarle algo de eso a su hermano, pero sabía que sería inútil. Tom no le dirigía la palabra, y apenas siquiera le miraba a la cara.

La prueba de sonido fue como la seda, pero Bill sabía que un concierto era algo más que música. Le preocupaba que el enfado de Tom influyera negativamente en la actuación y que ésta resultara un desastre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la actitud de Tom y la preocupación de Bill Georg y Gustav, el concierto no resultó perjudicado. Sólo las fans más observadoras se dieron cuenta de que Tom, contrario a su costumbre, no se acercó por iniciativa propia a Bill en ningún momento, sino que tuvo que ser el cantante el que siempre se aproximara a él para cantar a su lado.

El momento más delicado fue cuando llegó el turno de "In die Nacht", la canción que interpretaban los gemelos solos. Pero gracias a que normalmente mientras tocaba esa canción Tom nunca despegaba la vista del suelo, la actuación tampoco resultó demasiado sospechosa. Lo que sí sorprendió un poco a las fans fue que Bill no le diera su habitual patada a Tom para que le mirara ni que fuera un momento mientras le cantaba "tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye por mis venas".

El concierto terminó, y los cuatro recibieron un gran aplauso por parte de sus fans. Después de casi diez minutos de ovación finalmente se retiraron hacia el _backstage_. Allí les esperaba David, acompañado de Patrick, otro de sus productores.

Bill se puso rígido. Llevaba todo el día preguntándose dónde se había metido David y deseando verle, pero encontrárselo de pronto con Tom delante... La situación no podía ser más incómoda.

Sin embargo, ni Tom ni David se mostraron tensos por la presencia del otro. Tom simplemente no varió la expresión hosca que mantenía desde el día anterior, y David se dirigió al grupo con normalidad.

—Buen trabajo chicos —dijo el productor—. Ha sido un gran concierto.

—Gracias —dijeron Gustav y Georg.

—Para celebrarlo hemos reservado una sala exclusiva en un local de moda de la ciudad —dijo Patrick—. Nos esperan dentro de una hora. ¿Os dará tiempo a ducharos y arreglaros? —preguntó mirando específicamente a Bill.

—Claro —murmuró el cantante, sin ánimos siquiera para ofenderse.

—Bien, pues nos vemos allí.

Los dos productores se alejaron y Bill se quedó mirando sus espaldas.

David ni siquiera le había mirado una vez.

Exactamente una hora después el grupo Tokio Hotel y gran parte de su staff accedía por la entrada VIP a la sala reservada para la celebración por el éxito del concierto. Tom se fue directamente hacia la barra, y los otros tres componentes del grupo le siguieron. Bill no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor entre la multitud buscando a David, pero no había ni rastro del productor.

Suspiró y miró de reojo a Tom. Estaba cansado de que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida le ignoraran, y si David no aparecía, lo intentaría de nuevo con su hermano. Esa noche no quería regresar al hotel sin haber arreglado las cosas al menos con uno de los dos.

En cuanto los cuatro tuvieron su bebida en las manos, Georg y Gustav se dispersaron y Bill aprovechó para encarar a Tom.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir ignorándome? —preguntó Bill en voz suficientemente alta para que le escuchara a pesar de la fuerte música.

Pero Tom miró hacia otro lado, seguramente buscando alguna chica guapa a la que abordar.

Bill comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡Mírame! —gritó a la vez que empujaba suavemente a su hermano por el hombro para que se girara hacia él.

Y Tom le miró, pero a Bill no le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos. Nada.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin un ápice de emoción en su voz.

—Que me perdones —a Bill le salió aquello sin pensar, pero era cierto que lo necesitaba—. Que me perdones, Tom. Eso quiero.

Tom negó lentamente con la cabeza. Él tampoco era nada feliz con esa situación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que Bill le había estado mintiendo. Podía entender que hubiera ocultado su verdadera sexualidad y su romance con David al resto del mundo, pero a él... ¡A él, su propio hermano gemelo! ¡Su mejor amigo, además! Eso dolía. Y había algo más, algo que era incapaz de definir, pero que le atormentaba de igual manera que las mentiras de Bill.

—No puedo —murmuró, y Bill sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía—. Lo siento Bill, no puedo.

Y Tom se marchó, dejando a su hermano solo y conmocionado en la barra.

—¿Otra? —preguntó una voz.

Bill levantó la cabeza y vio al camarero con una botella en las manos. Sin darse cuenta había dejado su vaso vacío en la barra justo frente a él.

—Sí —musitó—. Otra, por favor.

Mientras tanto Tom se había alejado lo suficiente para no ver a Bill en la barra. Se encontraba en el otro lado de la pista. Una chica muy guapa se le acercó muy emocionada para pedirle una foto y él accedió, preguntándose cómo lo hacían las fans para acceder a esos eventos tan exclusivos. Después de la foto, la chica aprovechó para quedarse charlando con él, pero Tom en verdad no la escuchaba. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Además, una escena que estaba transcurriendo a su derecha le llamó la atención.

Eran David y Patrick, y parecía que estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Aunque más bien Patrick era el que discutía solo; David se limitaba a asentir con expresión... ¿desolada? Tom no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero estaba claro que David no parecía muy feliz escuchando lo que Patrick le decía.

Pero a Tom le importaba más bien poco en ese momento que David estuviera triste o no. Así que se decidió a hacerle caso a la chica y la invitó a beber en otra de las barras.

Por su parte, Bill había perdido ya la cuenta de los cubatas que se había tomado. Había pensado que quizás bebiendo un poco se sentiría más animado, aunque fuera de manera artificial, y de momento estaba funcionando. El problema con su hermano ya no le parecía tan grave, y estaba decidido a encontrar a David como fuera. Así que dejó plantadas a dos chicas que se habían acercado para saludarle y partió en su busca.

Tardó menos en encontrarle de lo que se esperaba. Le vio entrando en los baños y, ni corto ni perezoso, le siguió.

David se mostró sorprendido cuando le vio entrar tras él.

—Ah, hola Bill —le saludó.

—Hola David —sonrió Bill, y, nada más escuchar el tono de su voz, David supo que había bebido demasiado.

—¿Qué tal va la fiesta? —preguntó distraídamente el productor mientras se dirigía a los lavabos con la intención de lavarse las manos.

Bill se colocó a su lado. Estaban solos en los baños.

—Aburrida. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí directos a mi habitación? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír—. Habrá que terminar lo que empezamos ayer, ¿no?

—No es buena idea, Bill —respondió David en un tono demasiado serio—. Mañana tengo que levantarse temprano. Iba a marcharme en unos minutos.

El vocalista bufó. Estaba harto de rechazos. Así que, sorprendiendo a David, le agarró de las solapas de la camisa y le plantó un inesperado y apasionado beso en la boca.

—¡Bill! —exclamó David horrorizado, soltándose de inmediato y mirando a la puerta de los baños por si alguien hubiera entrado. Afortunadamente no era así—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te beso...

Y sin darle tiempo al productor a reaccionar le volvió a besar, con más intensidad aún. Sus manos se aferraron como garras a la camisa, y viendo que no se podría soltar de nuevo sin rasgarla, David optó por meterse con Bill dentro de una de las cabinas.

—¡Bill, basta! —exclamó separándose por segunda vez de él, aunque Bill le mantenía sujeto por la camisa.

—¿Por qué? —casi gritó el muchacho, encolerizado—. ¿Por qué no podemos besarnos?

—¡Porque podrían vernos!

—¡Me da igual!

David le miró muy preocupado. Patrick tenía razón...

—Bill, esto no va a funcionar —soltó de improviso—. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo.

El muchacho sintió que un frío glacial se extendía por todo su ser mientras procesaba lo que David acababa de decir.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó—. ¿Tanto te asusta que la gente se entere?

—Así es.

—¡Pues si me quisieras de verdad no te importaría que todo el mundo supiera lo nuestro!

—Yo nunca te he dicho que te quiero, Bill.

De la impresión, Bill le soltó por fin la camisa. Pero era cierto: en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca habían hablado con profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, eso era algo que él, Bill Kaulitz, tenía muy claro.

—Yo sí te quiero... —musitó.

—Lo siento —dijo David por toda respuesta. Y aprovechando que Bill le había soltado salió de la cabina, y pocos segundos después se escuchó la puerta de baño.

Bill se dejó caer lentamente resbalando la espalda por la pared de la cabina hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo. Estaba borracho, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que David acababa de dejarle.

Y por primera vez en sus dieciocho años de vida, Bill Kaulitz supo lo que era tener el corazón roto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4****. Inesperado**

**por Khira**

A la mañana siguiente, Bill bajó a desayunar con las gafas de sol puestas.

—Vaya resacón, ¿no? —se burló Georg—. Si es que esta juventud de hoy en día no aguanta ni una noche de juerga...

Bill no le contestó. Prefería mil veces que sus compañeros creyeran que llevaba las gafas para ocultar un rostro resacoso, a que supieran que se había pasado la noche llorando y que por eso tenía los ojos inflamados y enrojecidos.

Otra consecuencia de su maratón lagrimoso era que le dolía la cabeza una barbaridad.

—¿Alguien tiene una aspirina...?

Todos los que había a su alrededor se le quedaron mirando. Bill también se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan ronca, seguramente también a causa del llanto.

—Joder, Bill —exclamó Gustav—. Espero que esa ronquera se te haya pasado de aquí al próximo concierto...

—Bill, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Silke, la asistenta, que estaba de pie junto a ellos.

—Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo... Si pudieras traerme una aspirina, te lo agradecería mucho...

—Eso está hecho. Si quieres subir de nuevo a la habitación para tumbarte un rato, te puedo traer allí la aspirina y el desayuno.

—Muchas gracias, pero me basta con la aspirina. No tengo nada de hambre.

—Bill, tienes que comer...

—Ya comeré algo más tarde, ¿vale?

La última frase de Bill sonó más brusca de lo que él pretendía, pero Silke no pareció ofendida.

—Está bien, pues sólo la aspirina.

Silke se marchó y Bill se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe, Bill? —preguntó Gustav al darse cuenta que el cantante se había tambaleado un poco al incorporarse.

—No, no hace falt...

—Ya le acompaño yo.

A través de los oscuros cristales, Bill miró atónito a Tom, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en absoluto silencio. El guitarrista se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó de forma neutra.

Bill asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Por el camino no se dirigieron más la palabra, pero Bill notaba, sobre todo durante el trayecto en el ascensor, que Tom no dejaba de mirarle. El vocalista maldijo su mala suerte: hacía dos días que Tom le ignoraba a su pesar, y ahora que no tenía ganas de ser observado, su hermano no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Llegaron a la habitación y Bill sacó la tarjeta para poder entrar. Pensó que Tom ya se marcharía, pero sorprendentemente su gemelo hizo el amago de entrar con él.

Bill se sentó en la cama con gesto cansado. Tom se aproximó a él y, antes de que pudiera impedirlo, le quitó las gafas de sol con un movimiento rápido.

—¡¿Qué coño haces?! —exclamó Bill furioso, tratando sin éxito de recuperar sus gafas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Tom, sin inmutarse por el enfado de su hermano, mientras contemplaba sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Nada que te importe —contestó Bill renunciando a sus gafas y girándose hacia la ventana.

—Ayer en la fiesta te vi entrar detrás de David en los baños —anunció Tom, haciendo que Bill se pusiera en alerta—. Al poco él salió pero tú te quedaste un buen rato, hasta que al final apareciste con la cara desencajada. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo?

Bill, al recordar de nuevo la dolorosa escena de su ruptura con David, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del matiz de preocupación de las últimas dos preguntas de Tom. Se cruzó de brazos y trató que no se le quebrara la voz al responder.

—No pasó nada. Bueno sí, me dejó. Eso es todo.

Al estar de espaldas, Bill no pudo ver el gesto de sorpresa de Tom.

—¿Te dejó? —repitió el guitarrista en un murmullo.

—Sí, así es. Todo ha acabado entre David y yo. ¿Estás contento?

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Bill se giró lentamente de nuevo hacia su hermano, quien nada más hacerlo le devolvió sus gafas de sol tirándoselas a la cara.

—Eres imbécil —fue lo único que le dijo.

Y dando media vuelta se apresuró a marcharse de la habitación.

Bill recogió sus gafas de sol del suelo y las colocó encima de la mesilla de noche. Quizá se había pasado al insinuar que Tom se alegraría de su desgracia. Otra metida de pata más para añadir a la lista...

Se pasó ambas manos por el lacio cabello, pues esa mañana aún no se había peinado, tratando en vano de tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos y Bill tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper a llorar otra vez. No quería que Silke le encontrara de esa guisa cuando subiera a traerle la aspirina...

Mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegara a la planta, Tom dio un par de vueltas en el vestíbulo, intentando pensar con claridad.

No entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Ahora resultaba que Bill y David habían roto? Bill había dicho que David le había dejado a él. ¿Por qué? Le habría gustado preguntárselo a su hermano, pero le había dado tanta rabia aquello de "¿Estás contento?" que había preferido largarse.

No, no estaba contento. Por muy enfadado que estuviera con Bill por haberle mentido y ocultado lo de David, o disconforme con esa relación, nunca, absolutamente nunca, sería capaz de alegrarse al verle de esa manera.

Cuando le había quitado las gafas y visto los ojos... se había quedado sin respiración. No recordaba haber contemplado nunca antes a su hermano en ese estado.

Pero él no se sentía con fuerzas para consolarle. De momento, la ira que le había provocado descubrir que Bill le ocultaba tan grande secreto, era superior a la compasión que le inspiraba el saber que le habían partido el corazón a su hermano.

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma muy lenta para los hermanos Kaulitz. Antes de partir hacia la siguiente ciudad donde iban a dar el último concierto de su gira, tenían que conceder tres entrevistas más y realizar dos sesiones de fotos para diferentes medios. Para Bill y Tom fue un verdadero martirio tener que guardar la compostura durante tantas horas seguidas, especialmente para el primero. Afortunadamente lo consiguieron, y ningún periodista ni fotógrafo notó nada raro durante el tiempo que pasó con Tokio Hotel.

Pero detrás de la escena, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Todo el _staff_ que acompañaba al grupo, y sobre todo Georg y Gustav, se habían dado cuenta de que algo andaba realmente mal con los gemelos.

El que más preocupados les tenía era Bill. El muchacho se pasaba todo el tiempo libre de que disponían encerrado en su habitación del hotel, y cuando no le quedaba más remedio que estar con los demás, no pronunciaba palabra. Además, apenas comía, y su cara, semioculta casi siempre tras sus ya prácticamente inseparables gafas de sol, lucía siempre pálida.

A pesar de los intentos de Georg y Gustav, los que más se esforzaron en intentar sonsacarle algo al vocalista, no consiguieron averiguar qué le pasaba.

Con ese panorama llegó el momento de partir por fin a su próximo destino. Se desplazaron en avión a causa de la distancia que separaba ambas ciudades, y, por primera vez, Bill y Tom no se sentaron juntos, sino que Bill se sentó con Gustav y Tom hizo lo propio con Georg.

Al igual que en el viaje anterior, al día siguiente de su llegada estaba prevista la prueba de sonido _in situ_. Los cuatro integrantes de la banda se colocaron en sus puestos, y una vez que les indicaron que todo estaba conectado, empezaron con el ensayo.

La primera canción que practicaron fue "Reden". Y aunque la ronquera de Bill había desaparecido, el chico no afinaba en absoluto. Gustav miraba la espalda del cantante desde su posición, y Tom y Georg se miraban entre ellos.

Intentaron no alarmarse, al igual que el _staff_ que les acompañaba. Pero en la segunda canción, "Wo sin eure Hände", Bill tampoco daba una.

Además, en la tercera canción, "Spring nicht", se equivocó al comienzo varias veces con la letra y también en el estribillo, repitiendo dos veces la misma frase y rompiendo el ritmo de sus compañeros. Tom, cabreado, dejó de tocar y se sacó la cinta de la guitarra.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó—. ¡Así no se puede tocar!

Georg y Gustav también cesaron su actividad.

—Tom, no te pongas así... —dijo Georg, conciliador—. No es para tanto.

—¡¿Que no es para tanto?! ¡No se lo está tomando en serio! —rugió señalando a su hermano—. ¡Nos está haciendo perder el tiempo!

Bill, aunque en el fondo sabía que Tom tenía razón, cansado ya de los reproches de todo tipo de su hermano, también se enfadó y se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Pues si te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, te largas! ¡No te necesitamos para terminar la prueba! —chilló.

Gustav abandonó su puesto en la batería y al igual que Georg se aproximó a los dos hermanos.

—¡¿Ah, no?! —replicó Tom, dejando su guitarra en el suelo—. ¡Pues entonces quizá lo haga; así no tendré que soportar tus "gorgoritos" durante más tiempo! ¡Me están dañando el oído!

—¡Tú no has tenido oído en tu vida! —siseó Bill—. ¡¿O acaso te crees que por saber tocar cuatro acordes sin saber solfeo eres un genio de la música?!

—¡Basta, basta! —gritaron Georg y Gustav a la vez, al ver que los gemelos se decían cada vez mayores burradas.

—¿Qué coño os pasa? —preguntó el batería—. ¡¿No veis que estáis haciendo el ridículo?

En efecto, todo el _staff_ les estaba mirando, tal y como Bill y Tom comprobaron al mirar a su alrededor. Y si David o Patrick estuvieran por allí, ya se estarían llevando una buena regañina por su comportamiento. Bill respiró hondo y le dio la espalda a su hermano, mientras decidía que debía concentrarse más y mejor en cantar. Las fans no tenían la culpa de sus problemas sentimentales ni de sus trifulcas con Tom.

Pero Tom no se calmaba tan fácilmente. Y la última frase que le había dirigido Bill le había dolido en el alma. Apretó los puños.

—Maricón... —se le escapó en voz baja.

Por un momento dio la sensación que el tiempo se había detenido. Ni Georg ni Gustav, que a pesar del bajo volumen habían escuchado perfectamente a Tom, podían creerse que realmente el guitarrista le hubiera llamado eso a su hermano, sobre todo por el tono tan despectivo que había empleado.

Bill tampoco se lo hubiera esperado nunca, pero él reaccionó antes.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Bill se dio la vuelta para encarar de nuevo a Tom, y, sorprendiendo a todos, le propinó tal puñetazo en la nariz que obligó al guitarrista a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio mientras aullaba de dolor.

—¡Bill! —exclamaron Georg y Gustav, atónitos por que hubiera llegado a ese extremo. A su alrededor se escucharon más exclamaciones de sorpresa provenientes de algunos miembros del _staff _que aún les observaban y habían visto el puñetazo en directo.

—¡Ah! —gritó también Bill casi al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, pues el golpe dado a su hermano le había hecho daño a él mismo en los nudillos.

Mientras Bill se sostenía la mano derecha con la izquierda, Tom se recuperó y miró a su hermano con odio. Gustav y Georg previeron lo que iba a suceder a continuación y se apresuraron a interponerse entre los dos hermanos, pero fue inútil. Tom empleó más fuerza de que la se esperaban en deshacerse de ellos y se abalanzó contra Bill.

Aunque Bill se esperaba ese contraataque por parte de Tom, fue incapaz de esquivarlo. El puño de su hermano se estrelló en su boca, y fue el turno del cantante de tambalearse.

—¡Tom!

—¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?!

—¡Basta, chicos!

El asistente de David y dos miembros más del staff se habían acercado ya lo suficiente al grupo para interponerse también entre los gemelos. Georg y Gustav suspiraron. Al menos ya no habría más intercambio de golpes.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?! —les gritó Oliver, el asistente de David.

—¡Él ha empezado! —se defendió Tom, también doliéndose de su mano.

—¡Por favor, Tom, pareces un niño pequeño! —se quejó Georg.

—¡Silencio! —exigió Oliver. Miró a Tom y luego a Bill—. Bill, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

El labio inferior de Bill sangraba, pero eso no era lo que había alertado al hombre.

Bill estaba blanco como el papel.

De pronto, el chico puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó, haciendo un ruido sordo y seco al chocar su cuerpo con el duro suelo.

—¡Bill! —exclamaron todos a la vez.

Oliver corrió a agacharse junto a Bill, siendo enseguida imitado por Tom. El asistente colocó dos dedos en su cuello y luego comenzó a palmearle la cara con suavidad mientras le llamaba por su nombre.

—Bill, Bill...

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —gritaba Tom.

—Se ha desmayado, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntaban los otros miembros del _staff_ que se iban acercando.

—Se ha desmayado —repitió Oliver—. Llamad a una ambulancia. Creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza al caer.

Tom se asustó aún más al oír la palabra ambulancia.

Hacía apenas unos segundos estaban discutiendo a voz en grito, y ahora un silencio espectral llenaba todo el recinto, mientras su hermano estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, como una marioneta a la que hubieran cortado las cuerdas.

Un terrible escalofrío sacudió la espina dorsal del guitarrista.

—¿Es culpa mía? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Ha sido por el puñetazo?

—No creo —trató de tranquilizarle Oliver.

A sus espaldas podía oír la voz de uno de los técnicos de sonido pidiendo la ambulancia por teléfono.

«Bill, por favor, despierta... Por favor...», suplicó Tom mentalmente a la vez que se inclinaba un poco más sobre su hermano y le cogía de la mano, zarandeándola con delicadeza.

Pero Bill no despertaba. Y Tom sintió que el miedo le invadía, un miedo tan atroz que no le dejaba ni respirar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a su hermano?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5****. Consecuencias**

A Tom nunca le habían gustado los hospitales. De hecho, los detestaba. Pero en esos momentos no le quedaba otra que permanecer allí, en una sala especial que les habían habilitado para que no revolucionaran el hospital, esperando noticias de los médicos que atendían a Bill.

Le dolía el estómago a causa de los nervios, y también la nariz, la cual tenía amoratada. Pero un médico le había atendido a él también y, después de confirmarle que no estaba rota, le había recetado un anti inflamatorio y un analgésico y le había asegurado que la hinchazón bajaría en unos días.

«No sabía que Bill era capaz de pegar tan fuerte...»

A su derecha, Georg y Gustav permanecían en silencio, el primero leyendo una revista y el segundo absorto en sus pensamientos. A su izquierda, Oliver y Silke, igual de callados.

—¿A qué esperan para decirnos algo? —masculló el guitarrista, no pudiendo aguantar más tiempo ese silencio.

—Ya nos han dicho antes que tenían que hacerle varias pruebas —murmuró Oliver mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la incómoda silla de plástico—. Y que algunas podían tardar.

—¡Pero ya casi ha pasado una ho...!

No terminó la frase. David acababa de entrar en la sala, y no con muy buena cara.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué ha sucedido?! —preguntó a modo de saludo.

Oliver y Silke se pusieron en pie, y Georg, Gustav y Tom les imitaron.

—Bill se ha desmayado durante la prueba de sonido —respondió Oliver con calma—. No recobraba la consciencia y por eso llamamos a una ambulancia. No sabemos por qué se desvaneció, pero es muy probable que al caer se golpeara la cabeza. Los médicos también piensan lo mismo y le están haciendo pruebas.

Tras escuchar la explicación de Oliver con impaciencia y tras unos segundos de asimilación, David miró directamente a Tom.

—¿Y esa nariz? —preguntó con un bufido.

Tom vaciló, y Oliver respondió por él.

—Tom y Bill se pelearon pocos segundos antes de que se desmayara.

—¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

—Eso ya no lo sé...

Tom sintió todas las miradas de los que estaban en esa sala sobre él. Sabía que tenía que responder algo; el problema era que en esos momentos la razón de por qué se habían peleado él y Bill le parecía una estupidez.

Afortunadamente para el guitarrista, uno de los médicos que estaban atendiendo a Bill apareció por fin. Saludó a los que conocía y se presentó a David en perfecto alemán demostrando de nuevo su magnífico dominio del idioma.

—¿Cómo está Bill? —preguntó el productor.

—El TAC ha confirmado que el muchacho ha sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve —al ver la alarma en los rostros de quienes le rodeaban, el médico hizo un gesto tranquilizador con las manos—. Pero ya está consciente y evoluciona de forma favorable.

El alivio se dibujó en los rostros de todos, especialmente en Tom y David.

—Gracias a Dios... —suspiró el productor.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verle? —inquirió Tom.

—Ahora está en observación. Y sí, como familiar eres el único que puede pasar.

—Doctor —le llamó David, haciendo que el médico se girara nuevamente hacia él—. ¿Sabe por qué se desmayó?

El hombre negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Me temo que aún no. Habrá que esperar a los resultados de la analítica.

David asintió, resignado. El médico se dirigió otra vez a Tom.

—¿Me acompañas? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Tom mirando a Georg y Gustav.

—Nosotros te esperamos aquí —dijeron sus compañeros de banda.

—Nosotros también nos quedaremos un rato —dijo Oliver.

Tom asintió, y tras echar una rápida mirada a David, siguió al médico fuera de la sala.

Mientras echaban a andar por un pasillo, Tom empezó a sentirse angustiado. No sabía cómo enfrentar a su hermano después de lo sucedido.

—Sé que tu hermano y tú sois mayores de edad —comentó el médico, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, pero creo que no estaría de más que vuestros padres vinieran.

—Sí, les llamaré... —murmuró Tom mientras imaginaba la reacción de Simone cuando se enterara. Tuvo un escalofrío.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta acristalada tras la cual Tom sólo podía ver los pies de una cama. El médico la empujó y pasó delante de él.

—Hola Bill. Te traigo una visita.

Tom dio un par de pasos y entró también en la habitación.

No era la primera vez que Tom veía a Bill en la cama de un hospital; sin embargo, no se esperaba encontrarse a su hermano tan desmejorado.

Bill estaba muy pálido, vestido únicamente con un camisón celeste, y tenía un pequeño tubito de oxígeno bajo la nariz, además de una aguja de suero clavada en el brazo izquierdo. Al menos su expresión al verle fue bastante positiva.

—Ey, hola —dijo el vocalista con una pequeña sonrisa. En su labio inferior destacaba una pequeña mancha de color rojo oscuro.

Tom, animado por la sonrisa de su hermano, pero sintiéndose de nuevo culpable al ver el corte, se acercó a él por el lado derecho de la cama.

—Hola... —musitó.

—Bueno, os dejo solos —dijo el médico—. Bill, vendré a verte dentro de un rato.

Bill asintió, y en cuanto el médico hubo abandonado la habitación, se dirigió nuevamente a su hermano.

—Tom, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado —se disculpó sinceramente—. No debería haberte pegado. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento —se apresuró Tom a decir—. Sobre todo siento lo que te dije. No lo pensé, sólo lo dije para molestarte.

Bill asintió; sabía que Tom se refería a lo de llamarle "maricón".

—¿Te duele...? —preguntó Tom.

—¿La cabeza o el labio? —Bill sonrió de nuevo, pero a Tom no le hizo gracia.

—Ambos —replicó seriamente.

—Si te digo la verdad, lo que me duele más en este momento es la mano —dijo el cantante a la vez que alzaba su mano derecha para que su hermano la viera. Tenía los nudillos levemente amoratados—. No sabía que tuvieras la cara tan dura... —añadió divertido.

Tom no rió la broma. Se hizo un breve silencio.

—¿Y a ti? —preguntó Bill—. ¿Te duele la nariz?

—Un poco... —reconoció Tom.

—Lo siento... —repitió el vocalista.

Tom negó levemente con la cabeza. Ya se habían disculpado el uno con el otro; era el momento de pasar a temas más serios.

—Bill, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

Bill se encogió levemente de hombros.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No recuerdo nada a partir del momento en que te abalanzaste sobre mí.

De nuevo un breve silencio. Tom miró a un punto indefinido de la pared.

—¿Has venido solo? —preguntó Bill de pronto. Por lo que le habían contado, nadie había podido acompañarle en la ambulancia.

—No —respondió el guitarrista—. Gustav, Georg, Oliver y Silke también están aquí. Ah, y también ha venido David...

Al terminar la última frase, Tom miró de reojo a su hermano. Le vio bajar la mirada, pero no dijo una palabra.

—De hecho, debería volver un momento para contarles que estás bien. Aunque supongo que el concierto de mañana será cancelado —añadió el guitarrista.

Bill miró alarmado a su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No vamos a cancelar el concierto por una tontería así!

—¿Una tontería así? —repitió Tom, incrédulo—. ¡Bill, estás en un hospital!

—¡Pero ya estoy bien!

—¡Vale, pues eso se lo dices a los médicos! ¡A ver qué opinan sobre dejarte dar mañana un concierto! —sentenció Tom.

Bill hizo una mueca pero no replicó.

—Bien, pues voy a hablar con ellos. Ahora vuelvo.

Tom dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Bill se acomodó en la cama y bufó contrariado por la situación. Aunque al menos había hecho las paces con Tom, o eso parecía... Alzó la mano derecha y se colocó un poco el pelo para que no le molestara. Al hacerlo un ramalazo de dolor procedente de su nuca le dejó sin respiración.

—Maldita sea... —suspiró.

Pensó en una de las últimas frases dichas por Tom antes de irse.

_«Gustav, Georg, Oliver y Silke también están aquí. Ah, y también ha venido David...»_

El muchacho frunció los labios. No había hablado con David desde que rompieron, o mejor dicho, desde que él le dejara. Y pensar que ahora le tenía en el mismo edificio, incluso en la misma planta... Necesitaba verle más que nunca, pero algo le decía que David no se pasaría a verle a la habitación. El productor le estaba evitando, eso estaba claro, pero Bill no entendía por qué.

Con lo bien que estaban hasta hacía apenas unos días...

_«Yo nunca te he dicho que te quiero, Bill.»_

Hizo una mueca al recordar tan dolorosa declaración. Aunque fuera cierta, Bill opinaba que David no tenía por qué haber sido tan brusco. Estaba seguro de que el productor se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, de que él sí que estaba enamorado, y aun así no había tenido ningún remordimiento en dejarle tirado sin apenas explicación.

Notó que los ojos se le empezaban a aguar y se los secó rápidamente con la mano izquierda.

Ya estaba cansado de llorar.

xXx

Efectivamente, el concierto del día siguiente y último de la gira fue suspendido. David no necesitó siquiera hablar con los médicos para tomar esa decisión. El concierto se aplazó hasta una nueva fecha que se decidiría conjuntamente entre la discográfica y la promotora de la gira.

Tras un par de horas en observación, Bill fue trasladado a una habitación privada. Aquella misma noche Simone y Gordon Trümper se presentaron en el hospital. En cuanto habían recibido la llamada de Tom contándoles lo sucedido, habían recogido lo imprescindible y partido hacia el aeropuerto.

Como ya eran demasiado en la habitación, Georg y Gustav se habían marchado en cuanto llegó la pareja. Además conocían bien a la madre de sus amigos... y habían preferido no estar presentes durante el reencuentro. Oliver y Silke también ya se habían ido de vuelta al hotel tras visitar a Bill y hablar de nuevo con los médicos. David también había hablado con ellos, pero en cambio no se había pasado por la habitación para ver a Bill, tal y como este se había temido.

En cuanto Simone comprobó por sí misma que su hijo menor estaba consciente y aparentemente bien, y tras enterarse de todos los detalles, la regañina no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Cómo pudisteis llegar a las manos?! ¡¿En qué estabais pensando?! —les recriminó la mujer.

Bill se mordió el labio, cabizbajo. Le entristecía ver a su madre tan enfadada.

—No pensamos mucho... —murmuró Tom, también cabizbajo.

—¡Pues ya sois mayorcitos como para pensar antes de actuar como animales!

—Cariño, el médico ha dicho que no debíamos alterar a Bill... —terció Gordon, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

Simone iba a replicar, pero al final no lo hizo. Gordon tenía razón. En esos momentos la salud de Bill era más importante que el hacerles entender a ambos chicos que lo que habían hecho estaba muy mal.

—Buenas noches...

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta. El médico de Bill acababa de entrar en la habitación.

—Buenas noches —saludaron Simon y Gordon.

—Traigo los resultados de la analítica. Lamento el retraso, pero hemos tenido algunos problemillas en el laboratorio.

Todos miraron hacia el portafolios que llevaba el hombre entre las manos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Gordon.

El médico les miró uno por uno, y terminó por dirigirse a Bill.

—Bill, quizás preferirías hablar de esto en privado.

Simone abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—Bill es mayor de edad, por lo que...

—¡Ya sé que es mayor de edad! —exclamó Simone—. ¿Y por eso tengo que salir de la habitación para que le cuente lo que le pasa? ¡Soy su madre!

—Simone... —susurró Gordon, tratando nuevamente de calmarla.

Mientras tanto a Bill se le había encogido el corazón. ¿Por qué le había propuesto el médico hablar a solas de los resultados de la analítica?

Él no tomaba ningún tipo de drogas, así que era imposible que se tratara de eso. ¿Y si le habían encontrado alguna enfermedad? ¿Venérea quizás, y de ahí que el médico considerara que mejor que su madre no estuviera presente? No, él siempre había practicado sexo seguro...

—¿Bill? —insistió el médico.

—No... No hace falta. Pueden quedarse. Es más... lo prefiero.

Simone le cogió de la mano, agradecida, y miró significativamente al médico, pero este no se inmutó.

—Bien, vamos allá... —empezó. Bajó la vista al portafolios y pasó un par de hojas—. Bill, los análisis no muestran nada anormal. Tienes la tensión algo baja y una leve anemia, pero nada grave... El desmayo que sufriste podría deberse a una simple lipotimia.

A Bill le entraron ganas de saltar sobre el médico y estrangularle. ¿Por qué había tenido que acojonarle si no tenía nada?

Pero el médico, para su pesar, aún no había terminado de hablar.

—Sin embargo, tu bajo peso corporal, sumado a la presión que seguro debes padecer a causa de tu profesión, son factores añadidos que me preocupan, Bill... ya que entonces podría tratarse de anorexia...

Eso fue el colmo para el muchacho.

—¡Yo no soy anoréxico! —casi gritó. Otro ramalazo de dolor proveniente de su nuca le hizo gemir de dolor.

—Bill, cariño... —empezó Simone.

—Últimamente no come nada —saltó Tom de improviso, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

Bill le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero su hermano no se inmutó.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Simone, mirándoles a los dos de forma seria.

—Oh, por favor... Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con los rumores... —masculló el cantante, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber hablado a solas con el médico.

—Pues no sería el primer rumor que resulta ser cierto... —susurró Tom.

El menor de los Kaulitz sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Tom decir eso? Por suerte Simon y Gordon no parecían haber oído nada...

—No soy anoréxico —repitió más calmado—. Es cierto que en los últimos días no he comido mucho, pero no ha sido por capricho. Es que... no sé, no me entra nada. Me siento como si tuviera el estómago cerrado, siempre estoy nervioso, desanimado... Y al mismo tiempo me preocupa estar así o que alguien lo note y se preocupe a la vez por mí, lo que no hace sino ponerme más nervioso aún...

El labio inferior de Bill empezaba a temblar. No estaba acostumbrado a sincerarse así delante de tanta gente. Simone le acarició el pelo de forma cariñosa.

—Entonces podría ser estrés —sentenció el médico, quien había estado tomando algunas notas mientras Bill hablaba.

Tom, quien no había apartado los ojos de su hermano, sintió que un incómodo sentimiento de culpa le invadía. Él sabía que no era estrés, al menos no del todo. Era a causa de la ruptura con David. Y lo peor de todo, era que él sabía que Bill lo estaba pasando realmente mal y no le había ofrecido su ayuda, ni como hermano ni como amigo.

Pero decidió que, a partir de ese día, eso cambiaría.

—Bill, mi recomendación es que te tomes unas cuantas semanas de descanso. Tanto para relajarte y descansar, como por el traumatismo que sufriste, que, aunque leve, necesitará un seguimiento, aunque por supuesto podrás realizarlo en Alemania.

—Eso es imposible —replicó Bill—. El de mañana era el último concierto de la gira europea, pero el mes que viene tenemos otra gira en América.

—Olvídate de las giras —dijo Tom, y con un tono tan serio que no parecía él—; tú eres lo único que importa.

Bill se quedó mirando a su hermano gemelo, tan sorprendido por sus palabras que se le olvidó replicarle de nuevo al médico.

—Haremos una cosa... —comenzó Gordon, y todos le miraron—. De momento, y ya que el final de esta gira ya está suspendida, volveremos a Alemania, y una vez allí, que Bill visite a su médico personal. Y después decidiremos.

Simone asintió, de acuerdo con la proposición. Conocía a Gordon y sabía perfectamente que había dicho aquello para que Bill dejara de protestar, porque estaba claro que le harían acatar la orden de los médicos fuera cual fuera. Y Bill también asintió, creyendo que sería capaz de convencer a su médico de que podía realizar la gira americana sin problemas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6****. Confesiones**

El sonido insistente del teléfono no parecía tener intención de cesar. David Jost suspiró y, tras dejar sobre su mesa los contratos que había estado revisando, alargó un brazo para cogerlo sin ni siquiera mirar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del auricular.

—¿Diga?

—...

—Ah, hola, Patrick... —suspiró de nuevo.

—...

—He estado mejor, pero gracias —David se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello; aquella mañana ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse.

—...

—No es tan fácil, Patrick. Y por favor, no hables de lo que no sabes.

—...

—Ya, ya sé que era lo mejor para él... —«¿Y qué hay de lo mejor para mí?», pensó amargamente.

—...

—No, no he ido a verle. Necesita tranquilidad y una visita mía no creo que ayude. Además, así pensará que no me importa y le será más fácil olvidarse de mí.

—...

—Ya, ya lo sé... —Patrick cambió por fin de tema y David lo agradeció—. ¿Los contratos? Sí, ahora mismo los estaba revisando. Cuando acabe te mandaré las copias.

—...

—De acuerdo. Vale, nos vemos. Cuídate.

David colgó sin darle tiempo a Patrick de despedirse. Pero en lugar de colgar el aparato se quedó mirando el auricular, indeciso.

«¿Y si le llamara?»

Pero desechó la idea de inmediato. En lugar de eso, marcó el número de Silke. Ella estaba en contacto permanente con los chicos y podría contarle sobre el estado de Bill.

Mientras esperaba a que Silke respondiera, el productor se repitió mentalmente lo que le había dicho a su colega y amigo.

«Es lo mejor para él... »

xXx

Tom tiró la revista a un lado de la cama en cuanto la terminó de leer. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando al techo por largos minutos. Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas de su habitación y de vez en cuando le incidían en los ojos. El silencio era casi absoluto, roto únicamente por algún que otro ladrido de Scotty desde el exterior y el sonido del televisor que llegaba desde el piso de abajo.

Se aburría.

Loitsche nunca había sido un lugar del agrado de los gemelos. Demasiado pequeño y tranquilo para dos jóvenes que adoraban el bullicio de las grandes ciudades. Pero, lamentablemente para Bill, su médico personal en Alemania fue de la misma opinión que el médico que le había atendido en el hospital, y tras reconocerle y hablar con él le recomendó un mes de reposo absoluto en casa para recuperarse y desestresarse. Bill había protestado enérgicamente, pero no le había servido de nada.

Además, su médico personal trabajaba a la vez para la discográfica, por lo que el cantante no había podido evitar que la recomendación no llegara inmediatamente a oídos de sus productores. Así pues, se habían cancelado todo tipo de actuaciones, entrevistas y sesiones de fotos programadas para el mes siguiente, alegando únicamente motivos de salud de uno de los integrantes de Tokio Hotel, y Bill y Tom Kaulitz habían regresado a su casa familiar en Loitsche para disfrutar de esas semanas de descanso forzado.

Los primeros días varios periodistas se apalancaron en la puerta de la casa, ávidos de noticias y, sobre todo, de una explicación más concreta para el parón de la banda, pero Gordon los echó a todos y cada uno bajo amenazas de denuncia por invadir su privacidad, y la tranquilidad se adueñó nuevamente del pueblo.

Sin embargo, al haberse acostumbrado en los últimos meses al continuo movimiento que implicaba una gira, el cambio de ritmo había sido muy brusco. Además, como la discográfica había prácticamente prohibido a Bill salir de casa excepto para acudir a revisiones médicas, no le parecía correcto irse él de parranda y dejar a su hermano solo. Y en el hospital se había prometido cuidar de su hermano. Y con el buen tiempo que hacía ya por aquella época, estaba resultando un gran sacrificio.

Pero Tom estaba seguro de que, aunque la discográfica no hubiera sido tan estricta, su hermano igualmente no habría salido de la casa.

El estado de ánimo de Bill no había mejorado nada en los casi seis días que llevaban en Loitsche.

El vocalista se pasaba las mañanas durmiendo hasta casi la hora de comer —aunque eso no era novedad—, y, a pesar de que Simone, a quien nunca le había entusiasmado cocinar, se esforzaba en prepararle deliciosa comida casera, no conseguía que a su hijo menor le volviera el apetito; no lo suficiente. A veces incluso discutían por ese tema. Y por las noches a la hora de cenar, más de lo mismo.

«Así no avanzamos nada...», pensaba Tom.

El guitarrista se dio la vuelta en la cama, y luego lo mismo al otro lado, quedando de cara a la gran estantería que ocupaba toda una pared de su cuarto. Sus ojos se posaron en un álbum de fotos que sobresalía junto a unos cuantos libros, la mayoría novelas de lectura obligada de su época escolar. Se trataba de un álbum que había hecho Gustav con fotos de todas sus giras hasta el momento, y que había regalado a todos los miembros de la banda poco después que saliera su álbum en inglés.

Tom se incorporó poco a poco en la cama sin dejar de mirar el álbum. Desde que se enterara de la relación de Bill y David, que no había dejado de pensar en cómo podía habérselo pasado algo así por alto. Rememoraba una y otra vez ocasiones en las que les había visto juntos, y si bien siempre había notado una positiva complicidad, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera haber algo más.

Quizá en ese álbum de fotos encontraría algunas respuestas.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la estantería; cogió el álbum y regresó a la cama, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Abrió el álbum y empezó a pasar las hojas.

La mayoría eran fotos realizadas en la zona de backstage, pero también había muchas otras hechas durante fiestas privadas, algunas de las cuales seguramente serían muy bien pagadas si se vendieran a alguna revista. Por ejemplo, una en la que Georg le estaba comiendo los morros a una fan en plena pista de baile...

Tom siguió pasando las hojas del álbum. Bill salía en casi todas las fotos, y David en algunas, pero en ninguna juntos. Hasta que al llegar al final, Tom abrió un sobre en el que restaban las fotografías que no habían cabido en el álbum.

Sacó las fotos del sobre y empezó a ojearlas una por una.

Al poco, encontró por fin lo que buscaba.

En la fotografía estaban únicamente Bill y David. Ambos sonrientes, mirando con simpatía a la cámara. Bill llevaba una camiseta negra y varios collares de plata, incluido su preferido, el de la calavera, y su pelo lucía completamente negro, pues en aquella época aún no se había hecho las mechas rubias. David llevaba una camiseta roja y una gargantilla que Tom le había visto en varias ocasiones.

Tom se quedó contemplando la fotografía largo rato. En especial los ojos de su hermano.

Alegres. Vivos. Brillantes.

Y esa sonrisa...

Tom recordó de pronto que Bill le había dicho que él y David estaban juntos desde poco después del lanzamiento de "Zimmer 483". Eso significaba que en la época en la que fue tomada esa fotografía, aún no estaban "oficialmente" juntos, pero viendo esas sonrisas radiantes estaba claro que ya tonteaban.

Sí, ahora lo veía claro.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Había sido un estúpido por acusar a Bill de engañarle. Si él le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a su hermano, en lugar de andar por ahí follándose media población femenina, se hubiera dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que sucedía, o como mínimo lo habría sospechado.

Bill había hecho bien en ocultárselo. Él no se merecía conocer ese secreto.

«Soy gilipollas...»

Suspiró y siguió pasando fotos. Encontró otra de ambos juntos. No reconocía el lugar donde había sido tomada, pero sabía que era más reciente por el peinado de Bill, ya con las mechas. Su hermano llevaba una cazadora blanca y unos pantalones grises, y David vestía sencillo con camiseta y vaqueros. El brazo del productor estaba sobre el hombro de Bill, y Bill... pues parecía encantado con ello.

Tom frunció el ceño. La imagen de Bill y David semidesnudos en la cama del primero regresó a su mente con fuerza. Afortunadamente cuando entró en la habitación de sopetón les halló aún con los pantalones puestos, pero ahora no podía dejar de imaginarse la posible "continuación"... y no le resultaba agradable.

Sólo de pensar en su hermano siendo tocado por un hombre le hacía sentir enfermo. ¿Pero por qué? Él nunca se había considerado homófobo... ¿Y si lo era?

¿O había otra razón para que le molestara tanto la idea de que su hermano estuviera con un hombre...?

¿Podría ser que...?

—Tom...

Tom dio un respingo y se le cayeron las fotografías de la mano. En el umbral de la puerta de su habitación estaba Bill, mirándole curioso.

Iba vestido con una camiseta gris y unos pantalones de chándal, también grises. El cabello liso pero perfectamente acicalado. La herida del labio ya había prácticamente desaparecido, al igual que a Tom ya no se le notaba el golpe de la nariz.

—¿Qué... qué pasa? —preguntó Tom mientras recogía con rapidez las fotografías esparcidas sobre las sábanas.

—Esta tarde dan en la tele esa película de Bruce Willis que tanto te gusta, por si querías verla... —respondió Bill mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia la cama—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Nada... Miraba unas fotos...

—¿Ah, sí? A ver...

Bill alargó la mano en dirección al montoncito que sostenía su hermano.

—¡No! —Tom retiró las fotografías del alcance de Bill, quien frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió malhumorado con la mano en el aire.

Tom no supo qué contestar. Bill aprovechó la ocasión para arrebatarle las fotos con un movimiento rápido.

—¿Qué pasa, son fotos porno de tus encuentros con las groupies? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa justo antes de empezar a ojearlas.

La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato en cuanto vio la primera fotografía, y se quedó viéndola con expresión seria.

Tom quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió el qué. Continuó observando a Bill. Su hermano tenía ojeras.

—Ah, son del álbum que nos regaló Gustav... —dijo finalmente Bill con voz neutra mientras empezaba a pasar las fotos.

—Sí...

Tras echarle un rápido vistazo a todas, Bill le tendió de nuevo el montoncito. Tom las cogió y desvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué no querías que las viera?

Tom suspiró disimuladamente. Por un instante había tenido la esperanza de que Bill no insistiera.

¿Y ahora qué excusa decirle?

Miró a su hermano gemelo a los ojos. Y la mirada de Bill le dijo que él ya intuía de qué iba a aquello, así que no tenía sentido tratar de engañarle saliéndose por la tangente.

—Pensé que te incomodaría ver las fotos en las que sales con David —confesó Tom, y esperó expectante la reacción de su hermano.

Pero Bill se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No soy tan sensible —replicó despreocupadamente.

Por un instante Tom pensó en terminar la conversación en ese punto, pero entonces vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para que su hermano se abriera un poco más.

—Claro, por eso sólo se te ha caído el alma a los pies cuando las has visto.

Bill se le quedó mirando. Y Tom se habría dado de cabezazos contra la pared de haber tenido la ocasión. ¿Por qué no podía tener un poco más de tacto? No era el momento de ponerse irónicos...

Creyó que su hermano menor le replicaría de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso Bill se dio media vuelta con la intención de salir de la habitación. Tom reaccionó y se levantó de la cama de un salto para impedirlo.

—¡Espera!

Le agarró de un brazo para detener sus pasos, sin embargo Bill se soltó de su agarre con suavidad pero con decisión.

—Por cierto, la película empieza en media hora... —dijo el cantante mientras reanudaba su camino.

—¡No quiero ver la película!

Tom se interpuso entre Bill y la puerta, y dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto, aprovechó para cerrarla y así evitar que Simone pudiera oírlos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bill alzando una ceja.

—Bill, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?

—De ti y de David.

La ceja de Bill se alzó de forma más exagerada. ¿Qué le había dado ahora a su hermano?

Pero Tom parecía haber hablado muy en serio. Su expresión se relajó y le dirigió una mirada cansada.

—Tom, no me apetece hablar de ese tema...

Aquello decepcionó a Tom. Y Bill se dio cuenta.

—Ok, entiendo... —dijo el guitarrista con clara tristeza en la voz mientras habría de nuevo la puerta.

Pero Bill ya no era capaz de marcharse. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama con un "plof".

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Tom sonrió levemente y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó tras Bill, haciendo que éste tuviera que girarse para poder hablar de frente. Pero en esa postura estaba incómodo, así que subió las piernas y se sentó con ellas cruzadas. Tom le imitó.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Bill.

—¿Cómo empezó todo?

Bill se balanceó un poco sobre sí mismo, incómodo.

—La última vez que traté de contártelo me echaste de malas maneras de tu habitación —recordó con amargura.

El mayor de los Kaulitz se sonrojó levemente.

—Ya lo sé. Lo siento. Creo que no estaba preparado aún para oírlo.

—¿Y ahora sí?

Tom se encogió de hombros. ¿Lo estaba? Quizás no, pero no quería perder esa oportunidad de saber más sobre el secreto que su hermano le había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

—Está bien... —suspiró Bill—. Bueno, como ya te dije, empezamos a salir poco después del lanzamiento de "Zimmer 483". Pero hacía ya tiempo que habíamos estado... ehm...

—¿Tonteando? —aventuró Tom.

—Eh, sí, tonteando...

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el... principio.

Fue el turno de Tom de levantar una ceja.

—¿Desde el principio? —repitió—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde que... nos conocimos.

La expresión de Tom revelaba claramente lo que estaba pensando.

—Ya sé que yo era muy joven... —murmuró Bill mirando hacia la pared—. Pero... no sé... fue conocerle y... Él también parecía interesado en mí, así que sólo me dejé llevar... y un día todo se precipitó.

Tom advirtió alarmado que los ojos de Bill se estaban aguando. Decidió desviar un poco el tema.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que eres... eh... homosexual?

Bill se pasó una mano por la cara antes de responder.

—No sé... creo que desde los trece o así.

—Nunca me comentaste nada al respecto...

—No es algo fácil de comentar, Tom. Por favor, entiéndeme. Por esa época ya nos habíamos puesto serios con el grupo. Me daba pánico el pensar que alguien se pudiera enterar y que todos nuestros sueños se fueran al traste. Imagínate, una banda de preadolescentes con un vocalista maricón... Nuestras posibilidades se hubieran reducido drásticamente.

—Yo no se lo hubiera contado a nadie, Bill.

El aludido le miró a los ojos de nuevo.

—Ya lo sé, Tom... ya lo sé...

Y de nuevo los ojos se le aguaron. Bill estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar. Quizás era él el que no estaba preparado para tener esa conversación.

Tom avanzó un poco sobre la cama y le apretó cariñosamente en un brazo para calmarle. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que Tom habló.

—Sabes, creo que ya sé qué me molestó en realidad cuando me enteré de lo tuyo con David...

—¿Ah, sí? —Bill le miró interesado—. ¿El qué?

—Pero no sé si contártelo, igual te parece "raro"...

—No seas injusto. Yo te he contado todo lo que querías saber.

—Tienes razón... —aceptó el guitarrista—. Bueno, pues lo que me pasó es que... me puse celoso.

—¿Celoso?

—Quiero decir que, antes de descubrir lo de David, creía que yo era la figura masculina más importante en tu vida... Y de pronto me di cuenta de que no era así.

A Bill le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que su gemelo le estaba diciendo.

—Es decir, que si hubiera sido una chica, te habría dado igual... Pero al ser un chico, como tú... ¿te sentiste amenazado?

—Más o menos...

Bill sonrió levemente.

—Sí, es un poco "raro" —afirmó—. Raro, y estúpido. Porque tú siempre serás más importante para mí que cualquier novio.

Tom le devolvió la sonrisa multiplicada por diez.

Bill se levantó de la cama. Por fuera sonreía, pero por dentro aquella conversación le estaba agobiando, tal y como se había temido.

—Me voy a mi habitación a navegar un rato —informó.

—¿No vas a mirar la película?

—¿Una peli de Bruce Willis? Ni de coña.

—¿No te parece atractivo? —bromeó Tom a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Que te den... —sonrió Bill.

El cantante ya estaba en la puerta cuando oyó de nuevo a Tom.

—¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta...?

La mano de Bill se quedó apoyada en el pomo. Intuía por el tono cuál era la última pregunta de Tom y no se sentía con fuerzas para responderle a la cara.

—Sí. Dime.

Tom tomó aire, e intentó sonar despreocupado.

—¿Tú y David... habéis llegado hasta el final?

Bill se mordió un labio.

—Sí... —respondió—. No muchas veces, pero sí.

Como no escuchó ninguna cuestión más por parte de su gemelo, Bill salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

Lo que no sabía era que Tom no había dicho más porque se había quedado sin palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Discusión**

**Por Khira**

Una vez en su propia habitación, también en el piso de arriba, Bill se sentó frente al ordenador, pero ni siquiera lo encendió.

En lugar de eso, se llevó el puño a la boca y empezó a sollozar en silencio.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de llorar?

Se lo había propuesto mil veces, pero cada vez que sus pensamientos se concentraban en David, cosa que ocurría demasiado a menudo, sentía su corazón oprimido y las lágrimas no tardaban en aparecer.

Paseó la mirada por encima de su escritorio, deteniéndose en su teléfono móvil.

Ni siquiera una llamada. Ni un mensaje. Nada.

Por dios, estaba de baja porque casi se había abierto la cabeza por un desmayo y el muy maldito ni siquiera se había puesto en contacto con él para preguntarle qué tal estaba.

Era desolador. E irritante.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y escondió la cara entre las manos. Pensó en la última pregunta de Tom.

_«¿Tú y David... habéis llegado hasta el final?»_

Sí, sí que habían llegado hasta el final. Pero tal y como le había dicho a su hermano, eso había ocurrido en pocas ocasiones. Normalmente no pasaban de "juegos de manos"... Y las razones eran simples. Primero, David había insistido a esperar a que Bill cumpliera la mayoría de edad para ir más allá. Segundo, pocas eran las veces en las que disponían de tiempo e intimidad suficiente para recorrer todo el camino. Además, con prisas, llegar hasta el final podía resultar doloroso para Bill, y David siempre decía que no quería lastimarle.

«Sí, eso decía... Y mira ahora...»

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de su última vez juntos le asaltaran.

_Estaban en la habitación de David, solos. Nada más regresar al hotel tras el concierto, Bill se había duchado y arreglado y acudido a escondidas a ver a su amante._

—_¿Qué te pasa?_

_Bill levantó la vista. Estaba sentado en la cama en postura india mientras David buscaba dos cervezas en el minibar._

—_Me he equivocado... —musitó con gesto hastiado._

—_¿Eh? ¿En qué? —inquirió David mientras se daba la vuelta, con una pequeña botella en cada mano._

_El muchacho bufó contrariado._

—_Ya sabes de qué hablo. De la canción. Me he equivocado en el estribillo... ¡me he puesto a cantar en alemán!_

—_¿Y cuál es el problema? —sonrió Jost—. ¿No es el idioma en el que sueles cantar?_

_Una almohada voló sobre su cabeza._

—_¡Idiota! ¡El concierto era en inglés, y lo sabes!_

_David rió más alto. Era divertido ver a Bill tan enfurruñado._

—_Bueno, bueno... Pues ya sabes, una anécdota para contar a los nietos..._

_El cantante levantó una ceja._

—_¿Qué nietos?_

—_Los que tendrás algún día._

_Bill se quedó pensativo._

—_No creo que tenga hijos siquiera... —murmuró al cabo de poco._

_David le ofreció una de las cervezas._

—_Pues a tus sobrinos._

—_Ves, eso lo veo más probable... —sonrió—. Por cierto, espero que mi hermano esté tomando precauciones de verdad, porque sino le veo con familia numerosa... y a mí de canguro mal pagado jaja._

_Chocaron las cervezas a modo de brindis y bebieron un par de sorbos. David se sentó junto a Bill en la cama, mirándole fijamente a los ojos._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bill, sintiéndose un poco incómodo._

—_Nada... Es que me encanta verte reír así. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa._

_Un pequeño sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Bill._

—_Idiota... ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? _

—_¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?_

—_Mmm... —Bill se inclinó un poco hacia Jost y dejó un pequeño y húmedo beso sobre una de sus mejillas—. Puede..._

_David sonrió, y después de quitarle la cerveza a Bill, dejó ambas sobre la mesilla. A continuación colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho del muchacho y lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama hasta que quedó tumbado de espaldas. El productor se colocó encima, provocando un íntimo roce entre ambos, que hizo que Bill sintiera el primer ramalazo de excitación._

_Entonces David empezó a besarle. Primero con suavidad, después de forma casi salvaje. Y luego..._

De pronto el teléfono vibró. A Bill le dio un vuelco el corazón. Alargó una mano temblorosa y cogió el aparato.

Pero el mensaje de texto recibido no era de David, sino de Georg. Le preguntaba qué tal estaba y si le parecía bien que él y Gustav le visitaran al día siguiente.

Sin ánimos de responder con otro mensaje, Bill le hizo una simple llamada perdida para mostrar su acuerdo. Después tiró el móvil de cualquier manera sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cama con la intención de quedarse allí tumbado hasta que fuera la hora de cenar.

xXx

Como cada noche, los cuatro miembros de la familia se reunieron para cenar. Simone dejó la palangana con el estofado en el centro de la mesa y empezó a repartir los platos. Bill, tal y como se había hecho costumbre en él, miró el suyo sin muchas ganas.

—¿Hoy no tocaba pizza...? —preguntó mientras cogía los cubiertos.

—Se acabaron las pizzas —dijo Simone mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió el muchacho.

Tom también miró a su madre pero no dijo nada.

—Ya que cuando estáis fuera no puedo controlar lo que coméis, al menos mientras estéis conmigo os alimentareis como Dios manda.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan —sentenció la mujer—. Lo que te pasó fue en parte por comer tan mal. ¡Y tú...!

Simone miraba ahora a su hijo mayor. Tom se atragantó un poco con un trozo de carne.

—¿Yo qué he hecho ahora...? —preguntó.

—¡Que me extraña que no estés también anémico, sabiendo que comes igual de mal que tu hermano!

Un pequeño bufido escapó de los labios de Tom, pero no se atrevió a replicar. Ésa siempre había sido una de las desventajas de tener un hermano, y además gemelo: cuando a uno le pasaba algo o hacía algo mal, por extensión el otro también cargaba con las consecuencias.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, sólo roto de vez en cuando por algún comentario de Simone y las respuestas de Gordon y Tom. Este último observaba disimuladamente a Bill, quien al cabo de cinco minutos dejó los cubiertos en el plato, sin haber comido siquiera la mitad de lo que su madre le había servido. Se sirvió un vaso de agua.

—¿No vas a comer más? —preguntó Simone, visiblemente preocupada, y también decepcionada.

—No, ya estoy lleno —respondió Bill antes de beber un par de sorbos.

—Bill, eso no puede ser. Apenas has comido nada.

Por toda respuesta Bill se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más.

—Bill... —insistió.

—Que no quiero más, joder, no seas pesada.

Tom miró sorprendido a su hermano por esa inesperada salida de tono. Luego miró a su madre, quien lucía visiblemente dolida. Bill, sin inmutarse por el terrible silencio que se había creado, cogió su plato con la mano libre y se dispuso a levantarse.

—Siéntate, Bill.

La voz de Gordon, grave y profunda, resonó con fuerza en el comedor. Bill se quedó estático sin comprender.

—Tienes que comer un poco más —continuó su padrastro mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Luego podrás levantarte.

Bill dudó durante unos instantes. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de Gordon, aunque en realidad nunca habían sido necesarias. Finalmente se levantó.

—Bill, te he dicho que te sientes —repitió Gordon con tono muy serio.

—Y yo que no quiero más.

Se dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta que daba el jardín, con la intención de aprovechar esas sobras para Scotty. Entonces se oyó chirriar la silla de Gordon. Él también se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

Tom aguantó la respiración.

Con un par de zancadas Gordon alcanzó a Bill y le agarró con firmeza del brazo con el que sujetaba el vaso.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó el muchacho.

—Gordon, déjale... —intervino Simone, levantándose también.

Gordon obligó a Bill a girarse. A continuación habló con voz serena pero firme.

—Te vas a sentar, le vas a pedir perdón a tu madre, y luego vas a comer un poco más. ¿Entendido?

Bill le miró entre sorprendido y desafiante.

—¡¿Pero tú quién mierda te has creído que eres para darme órdenes?! —escupió.

Aquello a Gordon le dolió, aunque su expresión no varió. En ese momento Tom también se levantó. Simone parecía a punto de llorar.

—Basta, por favor —suplicó la mujer.

—Bill, no me obligues a repetírtelo.

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Y qué me vas a hacer?! ¡¿Me vas a pegar?!

—No, yo no soy como tu padre.

Bill abrió mucho los ojos. Simone se tapó la boca con una mano y Tom sintió como si el suelo se hubiera movido bajo sus pies.

La mirada de Bill se dirigió hacia su madre, y después de nuevo a Gordon, quien no aflojaba su agarre. De pronto el cantante estrelló el plato que portaba en los pies de su padrastro, consiguiendo que le soltara por la sorpresa. Entonces echó a correr para salir de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

Desde la cocina escucharon perfectamente el portazo unos segundos después.

Simone reaccionó y se acercó a Gordon, contemplando el estropicio que había a sus pies. Por un momento Tom pensó en ayudar a su madre a recoger aquello, pero decidió que era mejor ayudar a Bill en su lugar.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina por donde segundos antes había desaparecido su hermano. La voz de su madre le detuvo.

—Tom...

Tom se volteó. Simone y Gordon le estaban mirando fijamente. Su madre cogió aire.

—Tom, Gordon lo sabe desde hace tiempo. Lamento no haberos dicho nada al respecto.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Entiendo perfectamente que se lo contaras. Y Bill también lo entenderá en cuanto hable con él.

Simone sonrió de forma melancólica, agradecida.

Sin entretenerse más, Tom salió de la cocina y empezó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Bill. Se posicionó frente a la puerta cerrada y tocó suavemente con los nudillos.

—Bill, voy a entrar —anunció sin esperar respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y penetró en la habitación, cerrando de nuevo tras de sí. Bill estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas, los brazos rodeándose a sí mismo.

—Lárgate —le advirtió el vocalista con voz ronca.

Sin hacer el menor caso a su petición, Tom se sentó frente a su hermano. Le observó atentamente. Las perneras del pantalón se le habían ensuciado. El cabello, largo y lacio, ocultaba su rostro. Tenía las manos entrelazadas con fuerza, los nudillos blancos por la presión. Los hombros tensos.

Sabía que su hermano se estaba conteniendo de nuevo las ganas de llorar. Pero esta vez él no tenía intención de consolarle.

—Te has pasado, Bill —le regañó—. Con los dos, con mamá y con Gordon. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

Bill alzó el rostro, pálido por la rabia. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Perdona?

—Me has oído perfectamente.

—Pues sí, te he oído, y no me hace falta escuchar estupideces. Lárgate —repitió.

—¿Que no te hace falta? Pues yo creo que sí, que te hace falta que alguien te diga lo estúpido de tu comportamiento. Mamá no se merece que le hables así, y Gordon tampoco.

—Gordon no tenía derecho a decirme nada —siseó Bill—. Ni mucho menos a ponerse violento.

—Gordon no se ha puesto violento —replicó Tom—. Tú sabes lo que es ponerse violento, los dos lo sabemos. Mamá lo sabe. Y no es eso lo que ha hecho Gordon.

A Bill empezó a temblarle el labio inferior. Su mirada se suavizó.

—Mamá se lo ha contado... —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

—Ya me he dado cuenta... —suspiró Tom—. ¿Pero, y qué esperabas? Mamá y Gordon llevan nueve años juntos. Es normal que se lo haya contado.

Bill se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa y desvió la mirada.

—Bill —le llamó Tom.

De pronto, al moreno se le escapó un sollozo.

—Bill... —suspiró—. Están preocupados por ti. Igual que yo. Y ya no saben qué hacer. ¿No lo entiendes?

El guitarrista se irguió sobre sus rodillas y abrazó a su hermano, quien dejó escapar otro sollozo.

—No sé qué me pasa... —musitó Bill. Su voz sonaba angustiada—. No quiero ser así... Dios, me siento fatal...

Después de acariciarle la espalda durante unos segundos, Tom se separó.

—Pues arréglalo.

—¿Eh?

—Dices que te sientes mal. Eso es porque reconoces que no has actuado bien, ¿no?

Aunque parecía una pregunta retórica, Tom miró fijamente a su hermano. Bill comprendió y terminó asintiendo.

—Entonces haz algo al respecto. Baja y pídeles perdón a mamá y a Gordon.

Por un momento Bill le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Luego el sentido de la humildad fue ganando terreno al orgullo.

—Debería, ¿no...?

—Sí. Deberías.

Bill suspiró, pero no hizo amago de moverse. Tom se inclinó hacia él.

—¿A qué esperas?

—¿Ha de ser ahora...? —se quejó.

La mirada que le dedicó Tom le respondió por sí sola. Bill suspiró de nuevo y se levantó de la cama. Tom se le quedó mirando hasta que salió de la habitación.

El guitarrista se colocó en la misma posición en la que estaba su hermano minutos antes y rogó por que todo saliera bien. No estaba acostumbrado a comportarse como el "maduro" de los dos, pero creía no haberlo hecho del todo mal.

Bill se paró unos segundos fuera de la cocina. Inspiró un par de veces y entró.

Simone estaba fregando el suelo mientras Gordon lavaba los platos. El lavavajillas se les había estropeado hacía dos días y el técnico aún no había dado señales de vida. En un rincón estaban recogidos los restos del plato que se había hecho añicos.

Los dos se giraron para mirarle. No dijeron una palabra. Bill aguantó sus miradas expectantes lo más estoicamente que pudo. Dio un par de pasos hacia su madre. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y se sintió estúpido. Sólo tenía que disculparse. No era para tanto.

Pero a las palabras les costaba salir de su garganta.

—Mamá... —se le quebró la voz y lo intentó de nuevo—. Mamá, lo siento. No debería haberte hablado como lo he hecho.

Simone estaba sorprendida. Bill siempre había sido muy orgulloso, más incluso que Tom. Y agradeció el gesto. Pero no sonrió.

—Está bien, cariño. No te preocupes _por mí_.

Bill sabía por qué su madre había enfatizado las dos últimas palabras. Igual que Tom, consideraba que debía disculparse también con Gordon. Y Bill en el fondo también lo pensaba.

Después de oírle disculparse con su madre, Gordon se había girado para continuar con su tarea. Bill anduvo un par de pasos más y se colocó a su lado. Inspiró hondo.

—Lo siento, Gordon. Perdóname por haberte dicho eso. Tienes todo el derecho a darme órdenes, porque para mí eres como un padre. De hecho, eres el mejor padre que he tenido, _y lo sabes_.

A Simone casi se le había parado el corazón escuchando a Bill. Gordon le echó un vistazo rápido al muchacho. Después volvió a fijar la vista en los platos que estaba limpiando.

Pasaron varios segundos que a Bill le parecieron eternos. Finalmente Gordon habló.

—Bill, tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. No comes, no hablas, no duermes... Se supone que estás aquí para recuperar energías, pero cada día se te ve más apagado. Y no sabemos qué hacer.

Bill se abrazó a sí mismo como si de pronto le hubiera entrado frío.

—No hace falta que hagáis nada —dijo al fin—. Estáis aquí conmigo y eso es suficiente.

Gordon le miró no muy convencido, pero no quiso insistir. Continuó fregando los platos. Entonces Bill se arremangó.

—Te ayudo... —dijo simplemente.

Su padrastro asintió y le fue pasando los platos enjabonados para que él los secara. Simone sonrió satisfecha y terminó de fregar el suelo, repasando allí donde Bill había pisado.

Tom, quien no había podido resistir la curiosidad, se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Al ver la tranquila estampa supo que todo estaba bien.

—A ver si aprendes de tu hermano —le espetó Simone cuando se fijó en él— y ayudas un poco más en casa.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

—Prefiero pagarte una asistenta —replicó.

Bill soltó una risita, interrumpiendo la probable respuesta mordaz de Simone. Entonces la mujer se giró hacia él y le habló con voz amable pero a la vez severa.

—Ah, por cierto, Bill... estás castigado.

Al aludido casi se le escurrió un plato. Miró a su madre con la ceja levantada.

—¿Qué?

—Aunque hayas pedido disculpas, no puedo dejar pasar así como así la manera en la que nos has hablado a mí y a Gordon. ¿Recuerdas que siempre decimos de ordenar el trastero y nunca encontramos el momento? Pues mañana por la mañana vas a ordenarlo tú solito.

Tom tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar la carcajada al ver la cara de "WTF?" de su gemelo, quien sin embargo estaba claro que esa vez no iba a replicar. Cuando se lo proponía, Simone era mucha Simone.

xXx

Al final Tom había grabado la película de Bruce Willis y en esos momentos todos la estaban viendo espatarrados en los dos sofás de la sala, Tom y Bill en uno y Simone y Gordon en el otro.

En verdad Bill no soportaba ese tipo de películas; y aquella le parecía tan mala y aburrida que se estaba quedado dormido. Pero por primera vez en muchos días no tenía ganas de estar a solas en su habitación con sus penas, sino allí, con su familia. Se movió un poco en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano.

Tom casi dio un respingo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un susurro. El volumen del televisor estaba alto, por lo que Simone y Gordon no le oyeron.

—Tengo sueño... —respondió Bill a la vez que soltaba un bostezo.

—Pues vete a dormir...

—No quiero... Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Por?

—¿Qué pasa, te molesto? —inquirió el moreno cerrando los ojos.

Tom se le quedó mirando. Aun sin maquillaje, el rostro de su hermano le parecía tan fino y delicado como el de una mujer. Y era curioso, teniendo en cuenta que eran gemelos, que su propio rostro no le provocara ese pensamiento.

—No, no me molestas —dijo finalmente. Y alzó un poco el hombro para que su hermano pudiera apoyarse mejor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Bill se aferró más a él, rodeándole de la cintura con un brazo.

Tom tuvo un extraño escalofrío.

—Tomi... gracias.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Tom no escuchaba a su hermano llamarle con ese diminutivo. Se relajó y le apretó cariñosamente en el brazo con su mano libre. Sabía que Bill no se refería precisamente al hecho de ofrecerle su cuerpo como almohada, sino a lo sucedido un rato antes.

—De nada... —musitó.

—No sé qué haría sin ti... —fue lo último que dijo Bill antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. Sueños y recuerdos**

_Reconoce el lugar. Es el estudio de Berlín, donde han grabado sus últimos singles. Lo que no sabe es lo que está haciendo allí._

_El muchacho sigue avanzando sin rumbo por el angosto pasillo. A su derecha aparece una cristalera que da a la sala de descanso, y a la izquierda una puerta metálica que conduce a la sala de ensayos. Camina unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que se detiene en seco._

_¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?_

_Vuelve sobre sus pasos y se detiene frente a la cristalera. Detrás hay una persiana de lamas de aluminio que oculta parcialmente la habitación. Se agacha un poco para poder ver entre dos lamas._

_Y lo que ve le deja sin respiración._

_Hay dos personas en un rincón de la habitación. Una con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la otra sobre ella, aprisionándola._

_La persona que está apoyada en la pared es Bill. Y el que le está comiendo la boca es David._

_Tom se apoya con una mano en el cristal, pues siente que las piernas le flaquean. Quiere apartar la vista, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. _

_Ahora sabe qué es lo que ha oído: un gemido. Bill vuelve a gemir en ese instante, provocando un escalofrío al guitarrista. La expresión de su hermano pequeño confirma que está absorto y dejándose llevar completamente por el placer._

_Observa cómo las manos de ambos se mueven como si estuvieran forcejeando. Poco después se da cuenta de que lo que sucede es que se están desabrochando mutuamente los cinturones._

_«No, no puede ser...», piensa Tom alarmado. «No pueden hacerlo aquí... ahora...»_

_Sin embargo, Bill y David no parecen tener intención de detenerse. Los pantalones de Bill caen hasta sus tobillos. Sus bóxers negros no tardan en seguir el mismo camino. El muchacho se deshace de ellos con una pequeña patada._

_Tom sabe que su hermano está desnudo de cintura para abajo, aunque no ve nada con el cuerpo de David delante. De pronto, David levanta a Bill y éste enlaza sus piernas en la cintura del productor. Un movimiento estudiado, y su hermano menor suelta un revelador quejido._

_Tom ahoga una exclamación al comprender lo que acaba de comenzar._

_Los gemidos de Bill inundan todo el estudio. De Jost sólo se oye su respiración entrecortada. Tom no sabe qué hacer. Por un lado quiere salir corriendo, pero por el otro desea entrar allí y arrancar a su hermano de los brazos del productor._

_Aún está decidiendo qué hacer, cuando su campo de visión varía bruscamente. Ahora ya no ve a Bill a través de un cristal, sino que le tiene enfrente, y con el rostro tan cerca que puede distinguir todas y cada una de las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalan por sus sienes. Su hermano tiene los ojos cerrados, y sus labios están separados apenas un par de centímetros de los suyos._

_De pronto lo comprende._

_Ya no es David quien está sosteniendo a su hermano, sino él mismo._

_Los labios de Bill se entreabren una vez más, dejando escapar un nombre en medio de los gemidos._

—_Tom..._

De pronto Tom se despertó, con un sudor frío en la frente y el corazón acelerado. Conmocionado, se incorporó poco a poco en la cama hasta quedar sentado. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando.

Había sido un sueño. Y por desgracia, lo recordaba todo claramente.

Recordaba perfectamente como él estaba... sosteniendo a Bill... y...

El muchacho meneó la cabeza, sin atreverse siquiera a seguir describiendo la escena en su mente. Pero entonces, cayó en la cuenta de una conocida molestia en la zona de su entrepierna.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡No, no, no...! —exclamó en voz baja mirando la tienda de campaña que se había levantado en sus pantalones de pijama.

¿Cómo era posible? Vale que no era la primera vez que se despertaba empalmado, más bien era algo habitual en él y en cualquier otro chico de su edad, pero tener una erección tras haber soñado que se tiraba a su hermano... eso ya no era normal.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama. Tenía que hacer algo con "aquello", ya que le dolía tanto que no le parecía probable que se calmara solo. En otras circunstancias no habría tenido ningún problema en meterse en la ducha y darse algo de amor propio, pero se negaba rotundamente a terminar algo que se había iniciado a partir de un sueño incestuoso.

«¡Claro, la ducha!», exclamó mentalmente. Una buena ducha de agua fría era lo que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y tras comprobar que no había parientes en la costa, poco probable dado que parecía ser muy temprano, cruzó el pasillo y se metió en el baño que compartía con Bill. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en la ducha.

Colocó la mano en el grifo de la regadera. Estaban en primavera, pero aún así el agua de la red salía casi tan fría como en pleno invierno.

Miró hacia abajo. No, definitivamente "aquello" no se iba a calmar fácilmente. Y como decía el refrán, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Sin dudarlo un instante más, abrió el grifo del agua fría de golpe.

—¡¡UUUWAAAAAHHHH!! —su grito resonó por toda la casa.

El primero en llegar al baño fue Gordon, tras comprobar que Tom no estaba en su habitación.

—¿Tom? —le llamó alarmado mientras aporreaba la puerta al comprobar que estaba cerrada—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tras él apareció Simone, también con cara de susto, y por el lado contrario del pasillo llegó Bill.

—¿Qué demonios...? —empezó.

—¿Tom? —insistió Gordon.

—E—estoy aquí... —tartamudeó Tom, aterido de frío—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —preguntó Simone—. ¿Por qué gritabas? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—N-no he gritado... —mintió Tom, avergonzado al darse cuenta del estúpido lío que había montado—. E-estaba cantando...

Simone, Gordon y Bill se miraron entre ellos. Bill puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y luego dice que yo desafino... —masculló—. Al menos no doy esos berridos...

Se frotó los ojos con expresión somnolienta. Luego comprobó su reloj de pulsera: eran apenas las siete de la mañana.

—Yo me vuelvo a la cama... Ya me contaréis qué le ha pasado a este tarado...

Gordon seguía atento a lo que pudiera suceder tras la puerta del baño y no le prestó atención, pero Simone le llamó antes de que se marchara.

—Bill, ya que te has despertado temprano, aprovecha y ve a arreglar el trastero antes de que haga demasiado calor.

Bill, quien se había detenido a medio camino, suspiró y asintió. Se metió en su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse ropa cómoda, en concreto un chándal blanco, y luego bajó a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, Tom salió finalmente del baño, vestido con un albornoz y todavía temblando de frío.

Ambos, Simone y Gordon, le miraron con expresión curiosa mal disimulada.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó el muchacho sin dejar de tiritar.

—¿Te has duchado con agua fría...? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Simone.

—Te-tenía calor... —respondió simplemente, y antes de que pudieran seguir formulando preguntas incómodas, el guitarrista se metió deprisa en su habitación.

Al menos, el "problema" se había solucionado. De momento...

xXx

En cuanto Bill accedió al trastero, situado en la buhardilla, lo primero que pensó fue que sería imposible terminar la tarea en una mañana. En aquel recinto de unos veinte metros cuadrados, se apilaban montones y montones de cajas de cartón repletas de objetos, muebles, ropa y demás enseres sin ninguna pauta ni orden. Por no hablar del polvo que se acumulaba por doquier y amenaza con invadir también sus pulmones.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para buscar a su madre y convencerla de lo imposible de la misión, cuando ésta apareció por la trampilla con un par de trapos y media docena de cajas perforadas de plástico relucientes, plegadas unas dentro de otras.

—Ten, compré esto hace unos días —explicó a la vez que dejaba las cajas a los pies de su hijo menor—. A medida que vayas vaciando las viejas de cartón, las apilas y las pondremos para reciclar.

—¿Pero qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¡Aquí hay demasiados trastos!

—Como ves todo está mezclado. Tienes que vaciar las cajas, clasificar lo que hay dentro y guardarlo de nuevo en las cajas nuevas. Por ejemplo, en una caja metes mis libros, en otra los tuyos y los de Tom, en otra ropa, etc. Y a lo que esté sucio, le pasas primero el trapo para quitarle el polvo. ¿Entendido?

Bill bufó, contrariado, pero sí, había entendido.

—Por cierto, acaba de llamar Silke, sólo quería saber si todo sigue bien, y le he dicho que sí, que no has tenido molestias.

—Ok...

«Qué pesada...», pensó Bill. La asistente había llamado prácticamente todos los días desde que estaba en Loitsche.

Su madre volvió a bajar por la trampilla y el muchacho se quedó solo en el trastero de nuevo. Desganado, dio un par de pasos y se sentó en una vieja silla de comedor cubierta con una sábana.

Bostezó. Aunque la noche anterior se había quedado frito en el sofá encima de su hermano, cuando fue la hora de acostarse en la cama se desveló y ya no pudo pegar ojo. Pero en esa ocasión no habían sido sus pensamientos respecto a David lo que le había impedido conciliar el sueño. La discusión de la noche anterior con Gordon y la posterior charla con Tom habían reavivado unos recuerdos sobre su padre que Bill creía tener ya profundamente enterrados. Pero ahora se había dado cuenta que a esos recuerdos tan sólo los cubría una capa de polvo como la que decoraba esa habitación.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Le esperaban varias horas de trabajo. Al menos estaría entretenido, y así no pensaría tanto... Se levantó y se puso manos a la obra.

xXx

Habían pasado cinco horas y Tom aún tiritaba mientras ponía la mesa. O esa era la sensación que él tenía cada vez que recordaba el impacto del agua helada contra su piel.

—Ya está todo —informó a Simone en cuanto colocó el último cubierto.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo la mujer de espaldas a él, terminando de aliñar la ensalada—. Ahora podrías ir a buscar a Bill, ya seguirá por la tarde. A ver si con el esfuerzo le ha entrado hambre...

—Voy —aceptó Tom, sonriendo por el último comentario de su madre.

Tom salió de la cocina y subió por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde al final del pasillo estaba situada la trampilla que daba acceso a la buhardilla que empleaban como trastero. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, el muchacho no pudo evitar recordar por enésima vez el "extraño" sueño que había tenido aquella noche. Se preguntó si sería capaz de mirar a la cara a su hermano. Suspiró. Fuese como fuese tenía que disimular, no quería que Bill notara nada raro en su actitud. Al llegar subió con agilidad por la escalera de la trampilla y se asomó a la estancia.

Se notaba que Bill llevaba horas allí arriba. Tom recordaba perfectamente cómo estaba el trastero la última vez que lo visitó, y la cosa había mejorado bastante. Sin embargo, en ese momento su hermano no estaba ordenando, sino sentado justo en medio del lugar con las piernas cruzadas, ojeando lo que parecía una revista antigua. Se había recogido el pelo con una especie de moño que le quedaba muy gracioso, y su chándal blanco se había vuelto de color grisáceo a causa del polvo.

—¿Descansando? —preguntó el guitarrista mientras se aproximaba a él.

Bill, quien no había oído a su hermano llegar, se sobresaltó un poco. Miró un segundo a Tom y asintió.

—Es que he encontrado esto... —murmuró.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Tom agachándose a su lado.

—Una de las viejas revistas de mecánica de papá.

Tom tragó saliva y optó por sentarse.

—Pensé que mamá las había tirado todas...

Bill no respondió, estaba absorto contemplando una de las fotografías. El guitarrista se fijó mejor en la foto y entendió por qué. En la fotografía salía su padre, acompañado por unos amigos. Si no recordaba mal, uno de aquellos amigos había ganado un concurso y por eso salían todos en la revista.

Miró de nuevo a su hermano, quien seguía inmóvil. El moño estaba medio deshecho y varios mechones le cubrían el rostro.

—La comida está lista. Mamá ha dicho que sigas por la tarde.

Bill asintió. Tom iba a levantarse, pero la voz de su hermano le detuvo.

—Sabes, creo que papá supo antes que yo que era maricón...

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Tom, sorprendido.

Entonces Bill desvió por fin su atención de la fotografía y miró fijamente a su gemelo a los ojos.

—Sé que tú también lo recuerdas. Yo era el que más recibía, no tú. Incluso más que mamá.

Tom se mordió un labio. Siempre habían evitado tener ese tipo de conversación, pero ahora Bill no parecía dispuesto a dejar que se hiciera el loco.

—Papá era alcohólico —dijo finalmente—. No busques motivos a su comportamiento, porque no los había.

—¿Pero por qué yo? —inquirió Bill, exaltado—. ¿Por qué siempre venía a por mí?

—No lo sé, Bill —terminó aceptando Tom, con ojos repentinamente brillantes—. Pero te juro que si hubiera podido lo mataba. Suerte para él que mamá le dio puerta antes.

El brillo de los ojos de Tom y el convencimiento en sus palabras sorprendió a Bill. El muchacho entendió entonces el remordimiento y la culpa que arrastraba su hermano mayor desde entonces. Por no haber podido ayudarle. Por no haber podido defenderle.

Tiró la revista sobre una caja y se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo que había manchado sus pantalones de chándal. De pronto todo parecía estar bien. Tom tenía razón. No podía buscar explicación a algo que no la tenía, y el hecho de que Gordon estuviera enterado de todo le hacía sentir como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Ya no había secretos entre los cuatro. Ya eran una familia.

—Vámonos ya. Me muero de hambre.

Tom sonrió, tanto por el cambio de actitud de su hermano como por su último comentario.

—Ha funcionado...

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada...

Y uno detrás del otro bajaron por la trampilla.

—¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó Tom mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Bastante. Esa buhardilla es como un agujero a otra dimensión, no dejan de salir trastos y más trastos.

—Esta tarde te ayudo.

—No hace falta —sonrió Bill—. Es mi castigo. Pero gracias de todos modos.

—Tú siempre me ayudabas cuando mamá me castigaba a arreglar el jardín. Ahora me toca a mí.

Tom había hablado tan serio que Bill optó por aceptar su ayuda. Sorprendiendo a su hermano, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Si es que tengo el mejor hermanito del mundo —dijo con una radiante sonrisa al separarse.

Se adelantó un par de pasos, se giró y señaló a Tom con su dedo índice sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero luego cuando veas bien el panorama no te arrepientas, ¿eh?

Y se metió en la cocina. Tom se quedó parado justo antes de cruzar el umbral.

Como un autómata, llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla que su hermano había besado. No recordaba siquiera la última vez que Bill había tenido ese gesto con él, quizás tendrían unos ocho o nueve años. Pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aquel beso no dejaba de ser lo que era: un beso cariñoso entre hermanos.

Entonces, ¿por qué se había quedado sin respiración?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Visitas**

Tom mantuvo su palabra, y después de comer y descansar un rato, entre él y Bill se dispusieron a terminar de arreglar el dichoso trastero.

La tarde era calurosa y la tarea pesada; sin embargo, estando los dos solos pudiendo hablar de mil cosas mientras trabajaban, ésta se hizo más llevadera. Además, de vez en cuando encontraban cosas curiosas entre tanta caja.

—Ey, mira esto... —dijo Bill de pronto, con las manos dentro de una caja de cartón llena de papeles.

«Que no sea otra revista de papá...», rogó Tom mentalmente.

No era una revista, sino una foto vieja enmarcada. El cristal estaba roto justo en la mitad.

Tom arrugó la frente al reconocerse en la imagen. Tendría unos dos años y estaba en la bañera, desnudo.

—No sé por qué mamá dejó aquí esta foto después de la mudanza... —comentó Bill, mirando la fotografía con una pequeña sonrisa—. Le podría haber cambiado el marco...

—Pues está claro —replicó Tom—. ¿Cómo voy a dejar que mamá tenga expuesta en casa una foto mía en bolas?

Bill ahogó una risita.

—Dame esa foto —exigió Tom de pronto estirando la mano.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué? —replicó Bill alejando el marco de su alcance.

—Para quemarla, ¿para qué va a ser?

El cantante rió de nuevo. En otras circunstancias a Tom le habría encantado ver a su hermano reír así, pero en esos momentos no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Me pregunto qué me daría Georg por ella...

Tom tragó saliva. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría hacerle Georg con esa foto en su poder. Vengarse por todas sus bromas pesadas, seguro.

—No tiene gracia, Bill —murmuró seco—. Venga, dame la foto.

La mano de Bill que sostenía el marco se alzó un poco más.

—Ven a por ella —le retó divertido.

El guitarrista no se lo pensó dos veces. Dio un rápido paso hacia delante tratando de coger la fotografía con la misma celeridad, pero Bill le dio la espalda manteniendo el marco fuera de su alcance. Entonces vio su oportunidad.

—Tú te lo has buscado...

Y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Bill ahogó un grito y se retorció, pero sin lograr escapar.

—¡Mierda, Tom, para! —exclamó entre risas.

—¡Pues dame la foto!

—¡No!

—¡Que me la des!

—¡Que no!

Pasados un par de minutos e incapaz de soportar más la "tortura", pero manteniendo su cabezonería, Bill se dejó caer al suelo para tratar así de librarse de Tom. Pero su gemelo le vio las intenciones y terminó en el suelo con él.

Mientras con una mano continuaba haciéndole cosquillas, con la otra Tom intentó arrebatarle de nuevo la foto. Bill de verdad se esforzaba por mantenerla fuera de su alcance, pero las cosquillas le hacían encoger involuntariamente el cuerpo y finalmente Tom consiguió su objetivo.

—¡Mía!

—¡Mierda!

Tom se incorporó sobre sus rodillas con gesto triunfal. Bill, resoplando, se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba en el suelo, y entonces el guitarrista se quedó inmóvil.

Un tremendo escalofrío sacudió la espina dorsal de Tom cuando contempló a su hermano en esa posición, tumbado debajo de él, con la camiseta un poco subida, jadeando con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

La extraña expresión de Tom alertó a Bill, quien se incorporó enseguida sobre sus codos, preocupado.

—Tom, ¿estás bien?

Pero no escuchó respuesta. Más inquieto aún, el vocalista alargó la mano para tocar a su hermano, pero entonces éste reaccionó y se apartó con un gesto brusco, para a continuación ponerse de pie.

Bill se le quedó mirando desde el suelo, con expresión algo dolida por su rechazo. Entonces Tom se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y le tendió la mano a Bill para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Lo siento, creo que me he mareado un poco... —mintió a modo de disculpa.

Aliviado, Bill aceptó la mano que le ofrecían y se puso también de pie. Quiso decir algo pero Tom se le adelantó.

—¿Seguimos?

Bill asintió. Tom se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a seguir recogiendo, tratando, sin mucho éxito, de alejar aquella imagen de su hermano de su pervertida mente.

xXx

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando los dos gemelos bajaban por la trampilla, ambos cubiertos de polvo. Bill se toqueteaba el ya completamente deshecho moño, notando hastiado que también tenía el cabello lleno de motas.

—Necesito una ducha... —murmuró el cantante.

«Y yo otra...», pensó Tom, conmocionado todavía por lo que había ocurrido en el trastero un rato antes. «Y fría. Otra vez. _Scheiβe_.»

Apenas habían llegado a la planta piso y el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar. Ambos gemelos se miraron y pensaron lo mismo: «Espero que no sean fans ni periodistas». Bajaron las escaleras, y cuando llegaron al recibidor vieron que Simone ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Tras ella aparecieron Georg y Gustav, quienes saludaron educadamente a Simone. Bill se llevó una mano a la boca. Se le había olvidado completamente que sus compañeros de banda iban a venir de visita.

—Ey, chicos, qué sorpresa —exclamó Tom.

Gustav le miró contrariado.

—¿Sorpresa? —repitió—. Pero si avisamos a Bill ayer...

Tom miró a su hermano, todavía con el mismo gesto.

—Se me había olvidado... —reconoció el cantante.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —dijo Tom—. Pasad, pasad.

Georg y Gustav se adentraron en el recibidor. Simone se despidió de ellos y se marchó dejando a los cuatro muchachos solos. Chocaron las manos a modo de saludo.

—¿Y esas pintas? —preguntó Georg mirando a los gemelos de arriba abajo. Ambos iban vestidos con chándales viejos y estaban manchados de polvo.

—Simone nos ha pedido ordenar el trastero —explicó Tom—. Pero por suerte ya hemos terminado.

Bill agradeció que Tom hubiera dicho aquella verdad a medias. No le apetecía en absoluto explicar por qué le habían castigado.

—Qué buenos hijos —se burló Georg.

—Sí, sí... Bueno, venga, vamos al salón...

Los cuatro pasaron a la sala de estar, donde se sentaron dos a dos en los sofás. Bill y Tom se sentaron casi en el borde para no manchar demasiado la tapicería.

—Bueno, ¿cómo estás, Bill? —preguntó Gustav.

—Bien, bien... —inconscientemente, Bill se llevó una mano a la nuca—. No he tenido molestias ni nada.

—Me alegro... —Gustav dudó un momento antes de formular su siguiente pregunta—: ¿Y de lo otro?

Bill le miró confuso.

—¿Lo otro?

—Bueno... Los días previos a que te lastimaras, no parecías estar muy bien...

Se hizo un silencio algo tenso. Tom miró a Bill, expectante por saber qué le contestaría su hermano al batería.

—Ah, eso... —Bill forzó una sonrisa—. No me pasaba nada, sólo me sentía un poco depre, pero por nada en especial.

Gustav se conformó con esa respuesta, pero se notaba que en el fondo no le creía.

Bill se levantó.

—¿Queréis algo de beber? —preguntó.

—Caray, qué servicial... —bromeó Georg de nuevo—. Primero le ordenas el trastero a tu madre, luego nos ofreces bebida y todo...

El vocalista hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua. Gustav sonrió.

—¿Queréis algo o no?

—Una coca cola —dijo Gustav.

—Yo otra —dijo Georg.

Miró a Tom.

—Yo sólo quiero agua, gracias.

—Ok, ahora vuelvo.

En cuanto Bill salió de la sala de estar, Georg y Gustav volvieron a ponerse serios.

—Tom, ¿de verdad que está bien?

El guitarrista miró a sus amigos a los ojos. Estaban preocupados de verdad, y no se sintió con fuerzas para mentirles como había hecho Bill. Pero tampoco podía contarles la verdad...

—Tiene días mejores que otros... —admitió.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué sigue deprimido?

—Pues... —Tom crujió los dedos, nervioso—. Es que...

Pero la vuelta de Bill le sacó del apuro. El cantante repartió tres latas de coca cola entre él y los G's y a Tom le entregó un vaso de agua.

Iba a sentarse cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora quién será...?

Se dirigió de nuevo al recibidor y colocó el ojo en la mirilla para conocer la identidad del visitante antes de abrir la puerta. Al verle, sintió una inmensa alegría.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él para obsequiarle con un gran abrazo.

—Vaya, Bill... Yo también tenía ganas de verte... —saludó el recién llegado.

Desde el salón, Tom escuchó perfectamente la voz de su mejor amigo.

—¡Andreas! —exclamó el guitarrista al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

Un par de segundos después, un sonriente Bill y un rubísimo Andreas entraban en el salón.

—¡Ey, tío! —volvió a exclamar Tom a la vez que se acercaba a su mejor amigo para darle un abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás?

Tras separarse, Andreas respondió mientras saludaba a Georg y Gustav con sendos apretones de manos.

—Me enteré de que os estabais tomando unas vacaciones en Loitsche, y decidí venir a veros —explicó, y añadió divertido pero con un leve tono de reproche—: Porque si he de esperar a que vengáis vosotros a verme a mí, me saldrían telarañas.

—Perdona, Andreas —se disculpó Bill—. Últimamente, con la gira y eso...

—Ya, ya... —Andreas hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. A continuación miró serio a Bill—. Por cierto, lástima lo de la gira. ¿Tú estás bien?

Bill asintió.

—¿Pero qué pasó exactamente? —insistió Andreas—. En los periódicos sólo dijeron que tenías problemas de salud...

El cantante se rascó un codo, algo incómodo, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Me... desmayé.

—¿Te desmayaste? —repitió Andreas, sorprendido—. ¿Y eso?

—Sólo fue una lipotimia... El problema fue que al caer me golpeé la cabeza y tuve que estar varios días en observación.

—Joder...

—No te preocupes Andreas, ya sabes que mi hermano siempre ha tenido la cabeza muy dura... —intervino Tom con una risita para relajar el ambiente.

Andreas también rió y Bill sólo murmuró "jaja, muy gracioso" con ironía. A continuación el rubio miró a los gemelos de arriba abajo.

—¿Y vosotros de qué vais disfrazados?

En esa ocasión fue Bill quien respondió.

—De esclavos... Simone nos ha mandado tareas domésticas.

—Oh...

—Pero bueno, siéntate, Andreas —dijo Tom a la vez que él hacía lo propio. Georg, Gustav y Bill también se sentaron—. Georg y Gustav acaban de llegar también.

—En realidad he venido para invitaros personalmente a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. —Andreas se sentó en un reposabrazos junto a Gustav—. Luego iba a llamaros a vosotros —continuó mirando a los G's—, pero como estáis aquí, saldo que me ahorro.

—¿Tu cumpleaños? —repitió sorprendido Tom. Al momento se arrepintió de haber mostrado tan abiertamente su desconcierto—. Quiero decir... Pero no es hoy, ¿no? —dijo apurado.

—No, es la semana que viene —dijo Andreas, acostumbrado a que sus mejores amigos fueran incapaces de recordar el día de su cumpleaños—. Y lo celebro el sábado, en mi piso de Magdeburgo.

Los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel se miraron entre ellos. Andreas adivinó en qué estaban pensando.

—Sin cámaras —añadió a sabiendas de que era un tema que preocupaba a sus cuatro amigos—; ni siquiera permitiré que se saquen móviles.

Los chicos asintieron, satisfechos.

—¿Y a qué hora? —preguntó Georg.

—A partir de las once. Recordáis dónde está mi piso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo el bajista acariciándose la barbilla.

—Bueno, ¿vendréis? —inquirió Andreas.

—¡Claro! —dijeron Georg, Gustav y Tom a la vez.

—Cuenta con nosotros —añadió el guitarrista.

—Lo siento, Andreas, yo no puedo ir...

Todos se giraron hacia Bill.

—Mierda, es verdad... —exclamó Tom.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Andreas.

—Hay un problema... —empezó Tom por su hermano—. Bill no puede salir de casa, y menos para ir a una fiesta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Cosas de la discográfica. Quieren que Bill se recupere cuanto antes, y por eso le han "recomendado" que se abstenga de realizar salidas "de riesgo".

—Pero Bill está bien, y ya han pasado muchos días... —dijo Georg—. Y además, no es una prohibición expresa. Quizás, si se lo pedimos a David...

El corazón de Bill casi se paró en seco al escuchar de improviso el nombre del productor. Tom le miró un segundo, y luego volvió a mirar a Georg.

—¿Pedírselo a David? —repitió el guitarrista, confundido.

—Claro, le llamamos y le explicamos que se trata de una ocasión especial, el cumpleaños de Andreas, y que Bill no regresará muy tarde. Seguro que sólo por saber que nos hemos tomado la molestia de pedirle permiso, convence a la discográfica.

—Que le llame el mismo Bill —dijo Gustav sacando su teléfono móvil de un bolsillo, suponiendo que con esas pintas los gemelos no tenían el suyo a mano—. Seguro que le dice que sí. Siempre os habéis llevado muy bien, ¿no? —añadió mirando al cantante a la vez que le ofrecía el aparato.

Bill estaba paralizado, mirando el móvil que le tendía Gustav. Se sentía como si le hubieran tendido una trampa mortal, a pesar de que sabía del cierto que ninguno de sus amigos le obligaría a pasar por ese mal rato si supieran la verdad del asunto.

—Bill... —insistió Gustav al ver que su amigo no cogía el teléfono.

El aludido reaccionó, y aun sin saber qué haría a continuación se decidió a alargar la mano. Cogió el aparato y se lo quedó mirando. En ese momento Tom salió en su ayuda.

—Creo que no deberíamos. Me sabe mal, Andreas, porque es tu cumpleaños, pero entiende que si la discográfica nos ha dicho eso... Bill y yo no podemos hacer nada.

De pronto Bill cayó en la cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en Loitsche, Tom tampoco había ido a ninguna parte. Teniendo en cuenta que Tom era de los que salían día sí y día también, el estar encerrado junto a él le debía haber supuesto un gran sacrificio. Y lo había hecho por él, por no dejarle solo.

Y ahora tenían la oportunidad de salir un rato junto a sus tres mejores amigos. Para acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Andreas, ni más ni menos. Pero si él no iba, Tom tampoco. Acababa de decirlo. Renunciaba a la fiesta con tal de que él no tuviera que llamar a David.

Así que tenía que hacerlo.

—No pierdo nada por llamarle —dijo casi sin voz, pero tratando de sonar natural.

Y ante la mirada sorprendida y curiosa de Tom, Bill tecleó rápidamente un número de teléfono que se sabía de memoria.

Cuando acabó de marcar, se colocó el aparato en la oreja. Todos se quedaron en silencio observándole.

El corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa.

«Que no lo coja, por favor...», fue lo único que atinó a pensar. Así podría tratar de llamarle más tarde, cuando se hubiera preparado mentalmente.

Pero al tercer tono, David descolgó.

—¿Qué pasa, Gus?

La voz de David le sonó extraña, aunque quizás era por el tiempo que llevaba sin oírla. Tragó saliva y apretó nerviosamente su puño izquierdo.

—David, soy Bill...

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos; unos segundos que a Bill le parecieron eternos. Finalmente se escuchó la voz del productor.

—¿Por qué me llamas desde el móvil de Gustav?

David no parecía enfadado, ni sorprendido, más bien daba la sensación de que estaba... cansado.

—Es que está aquí con-conmigo, y... Bu-bueno, que queríamos preguntarte algo y saber cuanto antes tu respuesta...

Bill tenía la horrible sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo y más con ese tartamudeo, pero al menos sus amigos no parecían sospechar nada raro. Sólo Tom le miraba con gesto claramente preocupado.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Jost.

—Pues... Es que Andreas... ¿te acuerdas de Andreas?

—Sí.

—Ah... Bueno, pues que Andreas nos ha invitado a todos a su fiesta de cumpleaños... el sábado... Pero como en la discográfica me dijeron que no podía salir durante el mes de reposo... M-me preguntaba si tú podrías hacer algo...

—Ya... —David pareció meditar durante unos segundos—. ¿Dónde es la fiesta? ¿En un local o en su casa?

—En su casa... Y dice que no dejará que nadie entre con cámaras ni móviles...

—Ajá... Desde luego eso es primordial. ¿Y es muy importante para ti?

—Sí, me apetece mucho...

Se escuchó un leve suspiro.

—Está bien. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con los de la discográfica.

Bill sonrió melancólicamente. Aunque ya no fuera su amante, al menos parecía que David seguía siendo su amigo.

—Gracias...

—Pero Bill, nada de desmadrarse, ¿eh? Si te pasa algo en esa fiesta, el que cargará con las culpas seré yo.

—Entendido...

Tantas cosas que quería decirle... Tanto que quería preguntarle... Pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, no con Tom, Georg, Gustav y Andreas escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Bill se mordió un labio y optó por agradecerle de nuevo el gesto y despedirse, pero inesperadamente David habló antes.

—Antes iba a preguntarte qué tal estabas, pero si planeas ir a una fiesta debe ser que estás bien. ¿No has tenido molestias?

Entonces Bill se enfadó. Recordó que llevaba una semana de baja y David había esperado a que él le llamara para preguntarle por su salud.

Claro que Bill no sabía que la "pesada" de Silke había mantenido informado a David en todo momento.

—Estoy bien, gracias —contestó secamente el cantante—. Y gracias de nuevo por mediar con los de la discográfica. Nos vemos.

Y colgó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Andreas ansioso.

Bill le devolvió el móvil a Gustav, no sin antes dedicarle una mal disimulada mirada de odio al aparato, como si este tuviera las culpas de todo.

—Me ha dicho que sí, que hablará con los de la discográfica —explicó secamente.

—¿Eso es genial, no? —exclamó el rubio, sin entender por qué de pronto su amigo parecía tan cabreado.

Tom, que evidentemente también se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor de su hermano, le apretó disimuladamente en un brazo.

Bill miró a los ojos a Tom, y sin palabras supo lo que su gemelo quería decirle.

"Tranquilo".

Y en efecto, eso era lo que tenía que hacer: tranquilizarse. Sus mejores amigos estaban allí con él, no podía hundirse de nuevo y menos delante de ellos.

—Bueno, qué, ¿jugamos a la play? —propuso Georg. Miró a Tom y le señaló con el dedo índice—. Todavía tenemos pendiente una revancha.

Tom sonrió con suficiencia.

—Georg, podemos jugar todas las revanchas que quieras... Pero tú sabes cuál será siempre el resultado.

Gustav y Andreas rieron. Bill se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tom, pendiente nuevamente de su gemelo.

—A por la play. ¿No te acuerdas que la última vez la dejamos en mi cuarto?

—Trae también el último juego que os presté —le pidió Georg.

—Ok.

Bill salió del salón y Tom se apresuró a seguirle, alcanzándole al pie de las escaleras. Le agarró suavemente de un brazo. No se anduvo con rodeos.

—¿Estás bien...? —le preguntó en voz baja.

El muchacho le miró con una sonrisa triste.

—Si me pagaran algo por cada vez que me han hecho hoy esa pregunta...

—Bill... —insistió Tom.

—Que sí, pesado —respondió Bill, y se deshizo tranquilamente de su agarre.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras.

No le creía. Pero ya no sabía qué más hacer, así que al menos rogó por que la fiesta de Andreas sirviera para que su hermano se despejara un poco y olvidara, aunque fuera por una noche, sus penas.

Regresó al salón con sus amigos.

—...pues yo creía que diría que no... —decía Georg.

—¿Quién diría que no a qué? —se interesó.

—David —respondió Gustav—. Georg dice que ayer estuvo con él y que no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

—Y que por eso me ha extrañado que le diera permiso a Bill tan fácilmente.

Los labios de Tom se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa.

—¿David está mal? —preguntó a Georg.

—¿Mal? No, bueno, no sé, sólo digo que ayer me pareció que estaba algo raro... como enfadado, agobiado, no sé.

Tom se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Él sabía que había sido David quien había dejado a Bill, tal y como se lo había dicho aquella mañana en la habitación del hotel, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a su hermano la razón, pues suponía que no sería un tema fácil de hablar.

Ahora se preguntaba si el mismo Bill la sabría...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Ebriedad**

—Bill, ¿te falta mucho?

Tom aporreó con los nudillos por enésima vez la puerta del baño. Su hermano llevaba tres cuartos de hora allí metido, y hacía quince minutos que deberían estar en casa de Andreas.

—No, me estoy repasando con la plancha... —se escuchó desde el interior.

El guitarrista suspiró y apoyó la frente en el marco de la puerta.

Bostezó. Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien.

Y todo por culpa de esos malditos sueños.

Sí, había vuelto a soñar que se tiraba a su propio hermano. Y cada vez con una postura diferente, para más inri.

Empezaba a preguntarse si no habría sido mejor no enterarse nunca de las preferencias sexuales de Bill; entonces no sabría el por qué del estado depresivo de su hermano, pero al menos él no estaría dudando de las suyas.

Saber de la homosexualidad de Bill y su relación con David le habían confundido, eso era todo.

Tenía que serlo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Tom, que tenía una mano apoyada en ella, casi cayó hacia delante.

—¡Ya estoy! —anunció Bill saliendo al pasillo.

Tom se le quedó mirando. Bill llevaba el pelo completamente liso, y negro, pues ya no quedaba ni rastro de sus mechas rubias que durante tanto tiempo había llevado. Los ojos, perfectamente delineados con lápiz oscuro, y con un poco de sombra gris sobre los párpados, contrastaban con la blanca piel de su rostro. Iba vestido con una ceñida camiseta negra con el dibujo de un tribal blanco sobre el pecho, y unos vaqueros muy bajos de cintura, con sus bóxers también negros asomándose.

Bill alzó una ceja al sentirse tan observado.

—¿Qué...?

Tom reaccionó y desvió la mirada. Llevaba tantos días viendo a Bill con sus pintas de "andar por casa", que se le había casi olvidado lo arrebatador que lucía su hermano cuando se arreglaba.

—Nada. ¿Nos vamos?

Echaron a andar por el pasillo. Tom miró de reojo a su hermano un par de veces.

Vale, su hermano le parecía guapo, eso no podía negarlo.

«Me gusta Bill. Bill es como yo. Por lo tanto, me gusto yo.»

Satisfecho con lo que para él era una lógica aplastante, Tom decidió sacarse el tema de la cabeza como fuera. Aquella noche tenían una fiesta, y él, Tom Kaulitz, como siempre, iba a arrasar.

xXx

El camino hasta el piso de Andreas se hizo muy corto. Seguramente porque a esas horas ya no había apenas tráfico por la carretera. En la ciudad, sin embargo, sí que encontraron un poco de atasco.

Aparcaron el Cadillac en el aparcamiento privado del bloque de edificios donde Andreas vivía, gracias a que éste les había facilitado el código. De otro modo, les habría resultado bastante difícil encontrar un hueco para el enorme coche lo suficientemente cerca como para no correr el riesgo de ser reconocidos durante el camino.

Mientras subían por el ascensor, Tom miró fijamente a su hermano de nuevo. Bill no parecía triste, pero tampoco alegre. Estaba más bien ausente. En realidad estaba así desde su charla telefónica con Jost.

Una pequeña sacudida indicó que ya habían llegado a la planta correcta. Bill salió por delante de Tom y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del piso de Andreas. Tocó el timbre. Desde el descansillo ya se oía el volumen de la música. Tom se colocó a su lado.

—Cuando te quieras marchar, sólo dímelo.

Bill se mostró algo sorprendido.

—¿Acabamos de llegar y ya hablas de irnos?

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo te digo que nos quedaremos el rato que tú quieras.

Bill le miró algo suspicaz. No es que le molestara que Tom se mostrara tan atento con él, pero al hacerlo le recordaba continuamente el por qué de esa actitud...

—Tom, no tienes por qué estar tan pendiente de mí. Estoy bien.

El guitarrista quiso replicar, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Andreas.

—¡Eyyy, ya era horaaa! —gritó a modo de bienvenida. Se notaba que ya iba "contento"—. Venga, pasad...

Los dos hermanos pasaron al interior del piso seguidos de cerca por el anfitrión. Tras cruzar un amplio recibidor entraron directamente en un salón que daba a la gran terraza donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta. Gustav y Georg les vieron llegar a través de los cristales de la gran puerta corredera y entraron para saludarles.

—Puntuales como siempre, ¿eh? —comentó Georg irónico.

—Díselo al que te enseñó a plancharte el pel... —Tom se interrumpió al ver que Bill, tras saludar rápidamente a sus compañeros de banda, salía ya a la terraza.

—Vaya, tu hermano tiene ganas de marcha —dijo Andreas, al ver que Bill iba directamente a la mesa donde estaba servido el alcohol.

—Eso parece... —murmuró el guitarrista, observando cómo Bill se servía un cubata mientras saludaba a los dos compañeros de piso de Andreas que estaban por allí.

—Venga, vamos. —Andreas colocó una mano en su espalda para empujar suavemente a Tom hacia el exterior—. Tengo que presentarte a un par de pivones que tiran de espalda... Pero me has de dejar al menos una para mí, ¿eh?

El comentario hizo sonreír a Tom, quien solamente asintió, al darse cuenta que él también tenía ganas de marcha. Pero de la buena.

xXx

La fiesta seguía su curso normal. Gente, música, baile y alcohol. Aunque no para todos. Como habían ido en su coche, Tom no podía beber alcohol. En su lugar, había tenido que conformarse con bebidas energéticas.

Pero el guitarrista no andaba precisamente falto de energía. Después de tantos días de abstinencia, estaba realmente caliente.

La afortunada aquella noche era una chica morena, con el pelo rizado recogido en una graciosa coleta alta, con los ojos castaños y las mejillas recubiertas de pecas. Su nombre era Helga. En realidad había sido la única que no se había casi desmayado cuando el guitarrista se le acercó para iniciar una conversación. Conversación que, por supuesto, había durado muy poco.

En ese momento estaban ambos en un rincón de la terraza, Tom con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y la chica pegada a él, besándose. La excitación del guitarrista ya era evidente, y la chica lo había notado, satisfecha.

Sin embargo, la atención de Tom estaba dividida. Por un lado estaba pendiente de su magreo con aquella chica, pero por el otro, no dejaba de echar miraditas al lado contrario de la terraza, donde estaba Bill.

Y siempre que miraba, veía a su hermano riendo con un cubata en los labios.

Incluso su casual acompañante también se había dado cuenta.

—Tu hermano está hoy muy "animado", ¿no...? —murmuró la chica al seguir su mirada en una ocasión.

—Sep... —musitó a modo de respuesta.

«No debería beber tanto...», pensaba Tom. «Pero si voy y le digo algo, se enfadará. Además, hemos venido precisamente para divertirnos. Pero...»

Una caricia muy íntima interrumpió sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba un jadeo. Helga por fin se había atrevido a rozar su erección a través de la tela del pantalón.

—Tom... —susurró la chica, también muy excitada.

—Mmm...

Helga le lamió una oreja. Tom gimió al mismo tiempo que miraba de nuevo a Bill. Éste estaba charlando animadamente con un chico alto y pelirrojo que el guitarrista no conocía. No dejaba de sonreír, y de vez en cuando reía en voz alta de forma algo estridente. Era evidente que ya iba bastante pedo.

—Tom... ¿y si nos vamos a una habitación?

La petición le pilló por sorpresa, pues normalmente las chicas esperaban a que fuera él quien lo propusiera. Pero Helga parecía muy lanzada, y a Tom le entraron ganas de combrobar cuánto.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba Bill. El dejarle solo en la fiesta, con el pedo que llevaba, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aunque por otro lado, solo no le dejaba, ya que cerca de él estaban Georg y Gustav, y un poco más al fondo Andreas, además del chico pelirrojo con el que parecía haber congeniado tan bien. Y no es que se fuera a ir muy lejos; si algo le pasaba a su hermano, seguro que se enteraría rápidamente.

_«Tom, no tienes por qué estar tan pendiente de mí. Estoy bien.»_

Además, eso mismo le había dicho su hermano. Así pues, decidió despreocuparse un rato y darle una alegría al cuerpo, que bien que la necesitaba.

—Vamos... —dijo simplemente.

Cogió de la mano a la chica y juntos atravesaron la terraza para volver al interior del piso. Tom ya había estado en suficientes cumpleaños/fiestas/celebraciones diversas en el piso de Andreas como para saber perfectamente dónde estaban las habitaciones que se podían emplear en caso de "emergencia".

Una vez dentro de una habitación, Tom rodó la llave para asegurarse de que no serían molestados.

Apenas se dio la vuelta, se encontró con los labios de Helga.

—No me puedo creer que esté aquí contigo... —susurró la chica entre besos.

Tom no dijo nada. Nunca decía nada. Porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera en esos momentos sería lo que una chica desea escuchar.

Sin separar sus bocas, la agarró de la cintura y la tumbó con cuidado en la cama, quedando él encima.

Se dedicaron caricias febriles durante unos minutos. Tom apretaba su erección contra la pelvis de la chica, esperando algún gesto de ella que le animara a ir más allá. De pronto Helga hizo amago de querer quitarle la camiseta, Tom se dejó hacer y después él le quitó la suya, dejando a la vista un bonito sujetador negro de encaje.

_«Tom, no tienes por qué estar tan pendiente de mí. Estoy bien.»_

Tom se lanzó a sus pechos, besando la zona que quedaba al descubierto entre las dos copas. Helga rió suavemente y enterró una de sus manos entre sus rastas.

_«Tom, no tienes por qué estar tan pendiente de mí. Estoy bien.»_

El guitarrista se incorporó un poco e instó a la chica a hacer lo mismo. A continuación, y tras un rápido y estudiado movimiento, le desabrochó el sujetador con una sola mano.

_«Tom, no tienes por qué estar tan pendiente de mí. Estoy bien.»_

La prenda cayó por el lateral de la cama. Tom se tumbó de nuevo sobre Helga y la besó de nuevo en los labios.

_«Vaya, tu hermano tiene ganas de marcha.»_

_«Tu hermano está hoy muy "animado", ¿no...?»_

_«Tom, no tienes por qué estar tan pendiente de mí. Estoy bien.»_

«Mierda...»

Tom suspiró y se irguió levemente sobre la cama. Pues claro que tenía por qué estar pendiente de él. Era su hermano. Y era imposible concentrarse sabiendo que éste estaba a unos metros, completamente borracho y en compañía de un desconocido. Incluso su erección estaba desapareciendo por momentos...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Helga, al notar que el mayor de los Kaulitz había detenido todos sus movimientos.

—Lo siento... Yo... ahora no puedo.

Tom se levantó y buscó su camiseta, la cual también había ido a parar al suelo. La recogió y se vistió de nuevo con ella.

—¿Cómo que "ahora" no puedes...? —insistió la chica, completamente descolocada.

—Estoy preocupado por mi hermano —respondió sincero—. Tú también le has visto, ¿no? Está borracho. No puedo dejarle solo.

—¿De verdad piensas que me voy a tragar eso? —replicó enfadada.

Entonces Tom también se molestó.

—Pues piensa lo que quieras...

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta; en ese momento escuchó unos golpecitos. Sin esperar ni a que la chica se cubriera, la abrió, encontrándose cara a cara con Bill.

—Uy... pfff... —Bill soltó una risita y bajó la mano—. Perdona, no quería interrumpir...

Ahora que le veía de cerca, se hacía más evidente todavía que Bill había bebido demasiado. Su hermano parecía tener la sonrisa congelada en la cara, sus ojos no enfocaban bien y tampoco parecía muy seguro estando de pie.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Tom, preocupado por si su gemelo no se encontraba bien y había ido a buscarlo por eso.

—Es que... —Bill desvió momentáneamente la vista hacia el interior de la habitación y vio a Helga sentada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con cara de muy malas pulgas. Soltó otra risita—. Es que se me han olvidado... ¿Me das uno...?

Un gesto de confusión cruzó la cara de Tom.

—¿Un qué?

Otra risita.

—¿Qué va ser, idiota...? Un condón...

Sin haber asimilado aún las palabras de su hermano, Tom vio cómo Bill miraba a su derecha, y al mirar en la misma dirección, descubrió al chico pelirrojo que había estado con él, esperando al final del pasillo.

Tom enrojeció al comprender de golpe las intenciones de su gemelo. Pero no sólo la ira le invadió por completo, también un sentimiento extraño de celos...

Cerró la puerta tras él con un golpe seco, y a continuación agarró a su hermano fuertemente de un brazo, acercando mucho sus rostros.

—¿Tú te has vuelto loco? —preguntó en voz baja pero enfurecida.

Bill alzó una ceja, confundido. Ya no sonreía.

—¿Perdona...?

Tom miró de nuevo al pelirrojo. Estaba lejos, pero no lo suficiente. Sin soltar a Bill, le empujó hasta la cocina, donde sabía que no encontrarían a nadie.

—¿Pero qué haces...? —exclamó Bill—. ¡Suéltame...!

Tras comprobar que la puerta de la cocina estaba bien cerrada, Tom soltó a Bill y se encaró con él.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

Bill alzó otra vez la ceja, al mismo tiempo que sonreía de forma traviesa.

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique...?

Tom se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en claro gesto de nerviosismo.

—¡Bill, por el amor de dios! ¡Aunque no haya cámaras, no puedes irte con un tío en una fiesta con tanta gente!

El cantante se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no...?

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Maldita sea, Bill, pero si tú eres el primero que decidió ser discreto!

—Pero no es justo. —Bill se puso de morros. En otras circunstancias, a Tom le habría resultado hasta gracioso—. ¿Por qué tú puedes montártelo con la tipa de turno en una habitación y yo no...?

—Aaahhh... —Tom suspiró, hastiado—. Da igual, déjalo. Total, estás demasiado borracho para intentar hacerte razonar ahora.

—No estoy borracho... —replicó Bill. Sin embargo, la propia evidencia le hizo estallar en risas—. Bueno, puede que un poco... jajaja.

—Mira, nos vamos a casa.

—¿Qué...? ¡No...!

—No, ni poco. Vamos, despidámonos de Andreas.

Tom abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió al pasillo en dirección a la terraza. Localizó a Andreas enseguida.

—Andreas, Bill y yo nos vamos —anunció brevemente.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto...?

—Sí. Bill está muy borracho, y prefiero llevármelo a casa antes de que haga alguna tontería.

—Bueno, la verdad es que sí que se le ve... "raro"... —asintió Andreas mirando extrañado detrás de Tom.

El guitarrista se dio la vuelta y comprendió el por qué de la mirada de Andreas.

«La madre que le parió...»

Bill se estaba despidiendo de su pelirrojo de forma muy "cariñosa"... El cantante había rodeado al chico por el cuello y parecía a punto de besarle. ¡Incluso estaba poniendo morritos!

—¡Ves, si ya te digo yo que va pedo! —le dijo a Andreas, apurado. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, despidiéndose de su amigo con un gesto—. ¡Adiós, Andreas!

—Adiós... —se despidió Andreas. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Y mi regalo...?!

Pero Tom ya no le oía. Sin detenerse, agarró a su hermano con un brazo rodeando su cuello y lo alejó sin miramientos del pelirrojo de las narices, a quien dedicó una mirada fugaz pero fulminante.

—¡Eh...! —se quejó Bill, pero sólo atinó a seguir a su gemelo pasillo arriba.

Salieron del piso de Andreas y se metieron en el ascensor. Entonces Tom soltó a Bill mientras buscaba las llaves del Cadillac en su bolsillo. Bill le miraba y se reía solo.

—Más te vale que de aquí a casa se te haya pasado un poco la borrachera... —masculló el guitarrista observando a su gemelo—. Porque como mamá esté despierta y te vea así, nos capa a los dos...

Bill simplemente siguió riendo.

xXx

Pero el trayecto de quince minutos no bastó para que a Bill se le despejaran las ideas. Más bien, parecía que su borrachera había alcanzado su punto álgido.

Afortunadamente Simone y Gordon ya estaban acostados. Tom tuvo que taparle la boca a Bill mientras entraban para asegurarse de que se estuviera callado.

Tom optó por llevar a Bill al baño de la planta baja, el que estaba más alejado de la habitación de los dos adultos. En ese estado, no podía simplemente dejar a Bill en su habitación e irse él a la suya. Antes tenía que hacer algo para aclarar la mente de su gemelo.

Y como no iba a ponerse a esas horas a preparar café, optó por la polivalente ducha fría.

Dejó a Bill sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y abrió el grifo del agua. Rogó por que si el ruido despertaba a su madre o a Gordon, no bajaran a comprobar que eran ellos...

Se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano, quien no dejaba de sonreír mirando hacia un punto indefinido de la pared, como si estuviera pensando o recordando algo. Se agachó junto a él, y entonces Bill le miró a los ojos.

—Siento haberte interrumpido... —dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Pero era una sonrisa extraña. A Tom no le gustó un pelo. Tratando de no pensar en nada, agarró la camiseta de su hermano y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

—No te preocupes. Igualmente habíamos parado.

La camiseta salió y Bill se quedó con el torso desnudo.

—¿Eh...? ¿Y eso...?

—Ahora no importa...

Por un momento Tom contempló la posibilidad de desnudarle del todo, pero rápidamente pensó que lo mejor sería mojarle sólo la cabeza. Entre los extraños sueños que había estado teniendo, y el ataque de celos de hacía un rato, creyó conveniente no contemplar a su hermano como su madre les trajo al mundo. Por si las moscas.

Colocó las manos bajo sus hombros con la intención de ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

—Va, levanta, que te voy a refrescar las id...

Tom se quedó paralizado al notar la mano de su gemelo apretar sobre la tela de su pantalón, justo en la zona de la entrepierna.

—¡Bill! ¡¿Qué haces...?! —jadeó.

Rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a la de Bill para que le soltara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su gemelo apretara más fuerte. Abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Bill!

—Me sabe mal que te hayas quedado con las ganas por mi culpa... —dijo el moreno con tono meloso.

—Te he dicho antes que... ¡ah!

Otro apretón y Tom sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Apoyó su mano izquierda en la pared del baño, justo encima del hombro de Bill, y con la otra mano trató por segunda vez de soltar la de su hermano de su entrepierna, sin conseguirlo. Y es que, de nuevo, había olvidado que Bill era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Cuando estaba apunto de usar también la mano izquierda para "liberarse", Bill le cogió de la camiseta con su mano libre con un movimiento brusco, obligándole a seguir apoyándose en la pared si no quería caer de bruces sobre su hermano.

—¡Bill! —le llamó enfadado de nuevo. Por suerte el ruido de la ducha amortiguaba el volumen de su voz—. ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!

El cantante, antes de responder, acercó sus labios al oído de su gemelo.

—Sólo déjame compensarte... —susurró con un tono de voz que hizo que a Tom se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo—. Quédate quieto...

—Te he dicho... que... no tienes que compensarme nada... —repitió con dificultad.

Sin embargo, Tom se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de sus palabras, su cuerpo había obedecido a Bill.

«Oh, no...»

El guitarrista cerró los ojos al notar la fresca mano de Bill introducirse en sus anchos pantalones, encontrando rápidamente el camino hacia el interior de sus bóxers.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se recriminó. «¡Tengo que pararle!»

Pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, expectante, y para colmo de males... excitado.

Bill sonrió más ampliamente aún cuando finalmente sostuvo el miembro de su gemelo en su mano y comprobó que ya estaba completamente erecto, y no tardó en empezar a acariciarlo suavemente de arriba abajo.

En ese momento, Tom se rindió. Relajó todos sus músculos y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Bill, a la vez que exhalaba un gemido ahogado, el primero de todos los que seguirían. Bill, al notar que su hermano ya no ponía resistencia, soltó su camiseta y la llevó a su propio sexo, con la intención de darse placer él mismo a la vez que a su hermano.

Durante varios minutos, en el baño sólo se escucharon los jadeos de ambos, camuflados por el sonido de la ducha. Tom fue el primero en correrse. La mente se le quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, y cuando volvió en sí, alzó la cabeza para mirar por primera vez a su hermano a los ojos desde que habían empezado con aquello. Pero los ojos de Bill estaban cerrados. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y los labios húmedos y entreabiertos.

Miró un momento hacia abajo, comprobando que Bill seguía dándose placer, y luego regresó la vista a sus labios. En ese momento le parecían tan apetecibles...

Sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, acercó lentamente sus bocas. Tenía ya los labios de Bill a escasos milímetros, cuando éste llegó al éxtasis, y pronunció un más que conocido nombre...

—David...

Tom abrió mucho los ojos, regresando a la realidad de golpe. Se levantó como pudo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, quien se había quedado en la misma posición, tardando aún varios segundos en abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, su mirada desenfocada se clavó en Tom.

El guitarrista abrió la boca, aunque en realidad no sabía qué iba a decir exactamente, pero Bill inesperadamente sonrió y se le adelantó.

—¿Te ha gustado...?

«Genial. Sigue borracho como una cuba...», pensó, aunque en el fondo agradecía que así fuera. Después de lo que acababa de suceder, aún no estaba preparado para hablar con un Bill sobrio.

Sin esperar respuesta, Bill se levantó, algo tambaleante. Tom le agarró de un codo para ayudarle. El vocalista se dirigió al lavabo que tenían a un lado y se lavó las manos, manchadas ambas de semen. Cuando terminó, empezó a secárselas con una toalla, cuando de pronto su cuerpo se encogió bruscamente. El muchacho se llevó una mano al estómago, y un segundo después, se dio la vuelta y empezó a vomitar en el retrete.

—¡Bill! —exclamó Tom, asustado.

Se colocó rápidamente a su lado y con cuidado le ayudó a retirarse el cabello de la cara. Las arcadas eran violentas y las lágrimas no tardaron en agolparse en los ojos de Bill.

—Tranquilo... —musitó Tom—. Con todo el alcohol que habías tomado, esto es lo mejor...

Por fin las arcadas cesaron y Bill pudo incorporarse. Tiró de la cadena mientras Tom le ofrecía una toalla mojada con la que se refrescó la cara. Luego se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo.

Tom aprovechó para cerrar el grifo de la ducha, pues ya no era necesaria. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano, éste le estaba mirando. Ya no tenía la vista desenfocada, pero estaba muy pálido y aún se tambaleaba.

—No me encuentro bien... —gimió en voz baja.

—Lo sé... —Tom se colocó justo enfrente de él—. Te ayudo a acostarte, ¿vale?

—Vale...

Tom rodeó a Bill por la cintura con un brazo para asegurarse que por el camino no se cayera de bruces, y juntos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Una vez en ella, Bill se sentó en su cama, y torpemente trató de quitarse los estrechos vaqueros. A Tom no le quedó más remedio que ayudarle. Después le tendió su pijama y Bill se vistió con él.

—Yo también me voy a dormir... —anunció el guitarrista—. Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí al lado...

Bill le miró compungido.

—No, no te vayas... Quédate conmigo...

Tom le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—No me encuentro bien... —repitió Bill.

—Ya lo sé... ¿Pero qué más quieres que haga? —preguntó Tom.

—Cuando de pequeños uno de los dos estaba enfermo, el otro se quedaba a dormir con él...

—Pero tú no estás enfermo, tú lo que estás es borracho perdido... —replicó el guitarrista.

—Por favor, Tomi...

Tom suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Entre el apelativo y ese tono infantil, era imposible negarse...

—Está bien, me pongo el pijama y vuelvo.

Bill sonrió levemente y se tumbó.

Tom hizo lo que había dicho, pero al regresar a la habitación de Bill, se encontró con que su hermano ya estaba dormido. Aún así, cumplió y se metió en la cama con él.

Mientras se acomodaba, no podía dejar de mirar a Bill y pensar en lo que habían hecho en el baño. Pero tampoco podía dejar de recordar el nombre que su gemelo había pronunciado al llegar al final.

Estuvo desvelado durante varias horas, meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado y sentido en las últimas semanas, y, justo antes de dormirse, Tom tomó una decisión.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:** Penúltimo cap de la historia y último antes del concierto... Waaa a ver si vuelvo inspirada y me sale bien el final XD Porque ahora mismo estoy histerica y soy incapaz de escribir nada xd Si es que aún me cuesta creer que dentro de tres días estaré en Barcelona viéndoles y escuchándoles en directo... Ayer se me cayó el calendario de Scream que estaba colgado en el armario y por el camino rompió un poster XXL de Bill... Y yo: "mierda, eso es una mala señal". Pero esperemos que no xd En fin, hoy me he enrollado ya suficiente... pero es que la ocasión lo merece, que es el primer concierto de TH en España! Va, ya me callo que si no me emociono xd Besos y gracias por los reviews! Nos leemos! (o nos vemos allí xd)

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Decisiones**

A Bill le despertó temprano un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sin abrir los ojos, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y empezó a masajearse las sienes, tratando en vano de apaciguar un poco las punzadas que sentía en ellas.

Finalmente despegó sus párpados, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su hermano en su cama, también despierto y mirándole fijamente.

—Joder, Tom, qué susto... —gimió a la vez que masajeaba un poco más fuerte sus sienes—. ¿Qué coño haces en mi cama...?

Tom alzó una ceja, imitando el gesto que Bill hacía tan a menudo.

—Ya veo que no te acuerdas de nada... —suspiró.

—¿Acordarme...? ¿Acordarme de qué...?

De pronto, Bill abrió mucho los ojos. Un segundo después, saltaba de la cama con ambas manos tapándose la boca y una mirada horrorizada.

Tom se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, expectante. Por esa reacción, supuso que su hermano había recordado algo. O todo.

—Oh, dios mío... Oh, dios mío... —empezó a balbucear Bill—. Tú... tú y yo... Oh, dios mío...

Sí, definitivamente Bill se acordaba de lo sucedido. Tom decidió bromear un poco para relajar el ambiente. Levantó las manos de modo teatrero.

—Bill, esto no es lo que parece —sonrió.

Bill negó con la cabeza de forma exagerada.

—No, yo... Tú y yo... ayer... en el baño... Yo te... te... Oh, dios mío...

Como parecía que Bill no iba a ser capaz de pasar del "oh dios mío", Tom se decidió a echarle un cable.

—Sí, ya... Eso... Digamos que te pusiste... eh... "cariñoso" conmigo... —aclaró sin perder la sonrisa

Bill se sonrojó violentamente.

—Y eso te pasó por beber tanto —añadió Tom, recuperando la seriedad—. Perdiste completamente el control, Bill.

El cantante gimió de nuevo y a continuación se arrodilló en el suelo, con la cara tapada con ambas manos. Tom se levantó de la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Bill...?

Un sollozo le alertó. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—¡Bill! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Snif... Lo... lo siento, Tom... —musitó entre más sollozos—. Lo siento... snif... No sé en qué estaba pensando... snif... Qué vergüenza... Snif...

—No pensabas, ya te lo he dicho, ibas completamente pedo... —replicó Tom, tratando de calmarle. En verdad que no soportaba verle llorar más—. Además, también fue culpa mía...

Bill descubrió su rostro y le miró confundido.

—¿Por qué dices eso... snif...?

—Bueno... —Tom suspiró—. Tú no me habrías hecho nada si yo no te hubiera dejado... —admitió con un leve rubor.

—¿Y por qué... snif... te dejaste...?

—Pues... porque una paja es una paja y yo soy un puto pervertido —sentenció tranquilamente.

Bill soltó la carcajada.

—Eres lo peor... —dijo medio riendo medio llorando.

—¡Eh! Eso me ofende... —dijo Tom, también riendo.

El menor de los Kaulitz se pasó el dorso de las manos por la cara, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas que afortunadamente ya habían dejado de caer.

—Tom... —murmuró de repente—. Ahora en serio... Lo que pasó ayer en el baño... no nos va a afectar, ¿verdad...?

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—¿Afectarnos? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que... joder, que somos hermanos... gemelos... Eso lo hace aún más raro...

El guitarrista negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Además, admitámoslo, tú y yo, muy "normales" nunca hemos sido... sobre todo tú... —terminó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Bill le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Entonces podemos olvidarlo?

«Yo no creo que lo olvide en mi vida», pensó Tom. Pero había tomado una decisión y tenía que apechugar con ella.

—Claro.

Un profundo suspiró escapó de los labios de Bill. Desvió la vista y a continuación frunció el ceño, como si hubiera recordado algo más.

—Oye... ¿qué fue de Ralf? —preguntó.

—¿Ralf? —se extrañó Tom—. ¿Qué Ralf?

—El chico pelirrojo que estaba conmigo en la terraza...

Fue el turno de Tom de fruncir el ceño.

—Ni idea —respondió secamente.

—No recuerdo haberme siquiera despedido de él... —musitó Bill más bien para sí mismo—. Es una pena, era muy simpático...

—¿Tan simpático como para tirártelo?

El tono de Tom había revelado su desprecio. Bill miró de nuevo a su hermano a los ojos, claramente decepcionado.

—Ya veo que aún no lo aceptas... —murmuró.

—¿Aceptar el qué?

—Que yo me tiro a tíos, Tom. Eso.

—Pues no, no es "eso" —replicó Tom, cruzándose de brazos—. Es que no lo entiendo, llevas dos semanas llorando por David y de pronto te pones a ligar con un completo extraño.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! —estalló Bill, sobresaltándole—. ¡¿Que le guarde luto para siempre?! ¡David pasa de mí, es hora que yo también pase de él!

—¿Estás seguro?

La pregunta descolocó por completo a Bill. No sabía a qué venía aquello.

—¿Que si estoy seguro de qué?

Pero Tom ignoró su pregunta y formuló la suya, aquella que le había tenido intrigado durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Por qué te dejo David, Bill?

El cantante sintió la boca seca.

—¿Por qué me dejó David...? —repitió.

—Sí. Eso me dijiste, ¿no?

Bill recordó.

_«No pasó nada. Bueno sí, me dejó. Eso es todo.»_

—¿A qué viene eso ahora...?

—Sólo contéstame, por favor.

La cabeza le seguía doliendo una barbaridad. Bill suspiró y se masajeó de nuevo las sienes antes de responder.

La maldita conversación que mantuvo con David en el cuarto de baño de aquella discoteca regresó una vez más a su mente, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas a sus ojos.

_«Bill, esto no va a funcionar. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo.»_

_«¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tanto te asusta que la gente se entere?»_

_«Así es.»_

_«¡Pues si me quisieras de verdad no te importaría que todo el mundo supiera lo nuestro!»_

_«Yo nunca te he dicho que te quiero, Bill.»_

—Él dijo... que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, y que teníamos que dejarlo.

Tom le miró confundido.

—Pero vosotros dos ya llevabais mucho tiempo juntos... ¿A qué vino eso?

—No lo sé con seguridad... Pensé que le había sentado mal que tú te enteraras...

—Pues deberías haberte asegurado... Pienso yo, vamos, después de una relación tan larga, romper así de repente...

—También dijo que no me quería —cortó Bill—. Y entenderás que después de eso no me apeteció insistirle más.

Tom se quedó con la palabra en la boca. ¿Que David no quería a su hermano? ¿Después de más de un año de relación le salía con esas? ¿Y entonces por qué le había mantenido tanto tiempo a su lado? ¿Para jugar con él? ¿Para follárselo cuando le apeteciera?

Sintió que la rabia empezaba a invadirle. No iba a permitir que eso quedara así.

Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Georg en su casa días atrás.

_«¿David está mal?»_

_«¿Mal? No, bueno, no sé, sólo digo que ayer me pareció que estaba algo raro... como enfadado, agobiado, no sé.»_

«No... Aquí pasa algo raro. Y tenemos que descubrir qué es.»

El muchacho se levantó ante la atenta mirada de su gemelo.

—Perdona por lo que te he dicho antes. Tienes derecho a ligarte a quien quieras... Pero al menos cuando estés sobrio y puedas decidir si te compensa que todo el mundo te vea con un chico, ¿de acuerdo?

Bill desvió la mirada y asintió, claramente avergonzado. Tom se alejó un par de pasos.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —anunció—. Así cuando mamá se levante y se dé cuenta de la resaca que tienes, a lo mejor no grita tanto.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro cabizbajo de Bill.

—Ah, y otra cosa... —Tom se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta—. Esta tarde arréglate, que quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

—¿A dónde? —se interesó Bill.

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Tú sólo acompáñame, por favor.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

xXx

Si Simone se dio cuenta de la horrible resaca que padecía Bill, hizo la vista gorda. Quizás porque la actitud de su hijo menor denotaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente arrepentido de su infame borrachera, sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza que le acompañó hasta el mediodía.

Poco después de comer, Tom informó a Bill que ya era hora de partir y juntos montaron en el Cadillac. Aunque al principio Bill se aguantó las ganas de preguntar, no pudo evitar intentar averiguarlo en cuanto vio que cogían la autopista en dirección a Berlín.

—¿Vamos a Berlín? —inquirió.

—Sí —contestó Tom simplemente.

—¿A qué hacer?

—Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa.

—¿Y a qué viene esa sorpresa? ¿Un premio por mi gran actuación de ayer? —preguntó irónicamente el cantante.

Por toda respuesta Tom subió el volumen de la música. Bill se cruzó de brazos y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla, molesto. No entendía a qué venía tanto secretismo, y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber seguido a su hermano ciegamente.

Entre el silencio entre ellos, el calor y que habían comido hacía poco, Bill terminó adormilándose. Tom le miraba de vez en cuando de reojo.

El mayor de los Kaulitz sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho con aquella jugada. Bill podría regresar de aquella visita con el corazón roto en más pedazos que antes. Pero estaba cansado de aquella situación, de ver a su hermano hecho polvo día sí y día también, sin poder hacer nada verdaderamente útil al respecto. Así que si era necesario que Bill tocara fondo para seguir adelante, que así fuera.

Pero aquello era sólo la primera parte de la decisión que había tomado esa noche. La segunda parte consistía en que, pasara lo que pasara esa tarde, él le apoyaría como hermano. Nada más.

Los sentimientos confusos que había estado experimentando en los últimos días no podían ir a más. Sufriría él y sufriría su hermano.

Y no quería ver sufrir más a Bill.

xXx

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Tom aparcó el Cadillac en el garaje subterráneo del edificio. Bill se despertó en ese momento, y no tardó en reconocer dónde estaban.

—¿Por qué hemos venido al estudio? —preguntó mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

—Para que puedas hablar con David —respondió Tom.

Bill le miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo que para hablar con David? ¿David está aquí?

—Sí, estará en el estudio toda la tarde, según me ha dicho Silke por teléfono. Están haciendo unas pruebas de sonido con un grupo nuevo al que David y Patrick están planeando producir.

—¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa? —exclamó el cantante—. ¡Te he dicho esta misma mañana que no tengo nada más que hablar con David!

—Y yo que creo que deberías asegurarte de eso —replicó el guitarrista—. Piénsalo Bill, más de un año de relación, ¿y de pronto te viene con que no quiere que os descubran? No tiene sentido.

Bill apoyó la nuca en el respaldo del asiento.

—Da igual si tiene sentido o no, Tom... —murmuró con gesto de cansancio—. No me quiere. Estuvo jugando todo ese tiempo conmigo, eso es todo.

Tom suspiró y a continuación cogió aire. No estaba seguro de si era adecuado revelar la escasa información que poseía.

—El otro día, cuando vinieron Georg y Gustav a casa, y Andreas nos invitó a su fiesta... —empezó—. Cuando tú subiste a por la consola, Georg comentó algo...

Un gesto de interrogación apareció en el rostro de Bill.

—¿El qué?

—Pues... que le había sorprendido que David te hubiera dado permiso para ir a la fiesta, porque el día anterior le había visto, y... le había parecido que estaba mal.

Bill alzó una ceja.

—¿Mal?

—Sí.

—¿Mal en qué sentido?

—No lo sé...

—Ya... ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Puede que mucho...

Los ojos de Bill se clavaron unos segundos en los de su hermano. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

—Si David está mal, no creo que sea por mí. Fue él quien me dejó. Además, ¡si ni siquiera me ha llamado ningún día para preguntarme cómo estaba! Está claro que pasa olímpicamente de mí.

—Todo podría tener una explicación... Así que, ya que estás aquí... ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Bill suspiró.

—Bill, no pretendo darte falsas esperanzas —siguió Tom—. Sólo creo que deberías aclarar las cosas con David, tener una conversación como dios manda antes de alejaros definitivamente el uno del otro. Si no, a este paso nunca saldrás adelante.

Pasaron varios segundos en completo silencio. Bill consideró seriamente la proposición de su hermano. Aquel día, cuando tuvo que llamar a David por teléfono, en verdad quedaron muchas cosas por decirse. Quizá había llegado el momento.

—Está bien —dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo gratamente a su hermano—. Hablaré con él. ¿Subes conmigo...?

Tom sonrió levemente.

—Claro.

Bajaron del coche y se encaminaron sin ninguna prisa a los ascensores. El nerviosismo se apoderó rápidamente de Bill, quien empezó a retorcerse las manos, cosa que Tom notó perfectamente, pero no le dejaría echarse atrás.

En pocos minutos llegaron al estudio. La puerta como siempre estaba abierta. Bill y Tom entraron sin llamar. A la primera que se encontraron fue a Silke.

—¡Oh, chicos, qué sorpresa! —exclamó la asistente, yendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Silke...

La asistente primero le dio un abrazo a Tom y luego a Bill, el cual fue un poco más largo.

—¿Cómo estás, Bill? Se te ve algo pálido...

—Pero si me has llamado cada día, pesada —replicó el aludido con una sonrisa.

—Ey, no me digas eso —reclamó la joven mostrando un falso enojo—. Díselo a David, que fue quien me encargó mantenerle al corriente de tu estado. Yo le dije que no era plan de agobiarte, pero no me hizo caso... Por cierto, ¿qué tal Georg y Gustav? Georg estuvo aquí el otro día, no sé qué tenía que hablar con Patrick... pero él no estaba, así que aprovechó para escuchar al grupo nuevo que lleva unos días practicando aquí...

Silke siguió hablando pero los gemelos no la escuchaban. Tom miró a Bill, y Bill miró a Tom.

«Te lo dije», se leía en los ojos de Tom.

Bill miró de nuevo a la asistente, quien seguía hablando sola sobre la última visita de Georg.

—Silke, ¿dónde está David? —la interrumpió.

—¿David? Está con Patrick y Oliver en la sala de grabación, escuchando a...

—Vale, gracias.

Y sin siquiera despedirse de Silke, Bill partió hacia el lugar indicado. Tom sonrió a la asistente a modo de disculpa y se apresuró a seguir a su hermano.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la sala de grabación. La estancia estaba dividida en dos partes mediante un tabique de cristal en la mitad superior, en un lado cinco chicos con pinta de emos estaban tocando una canción, y en el otro, donde se registraba el sonido, se encontraba un técnico, además de Patrick y David.

Bill no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta para entrar. El técnico, Patrick y David se giraron para mirarle, sorprendidos.

—Bill, qué sorpresa... —murmuró Patrick—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien, gracias —respondió Bill secamente. Inmediatamente se dirigió al otro productor—. David, ¿tienes un minuto? Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, Bill —dijo David, seco.

—Es importante —insistió el cantante con mirada dura.

—Está bien —cedió el productor. Miró un momento a Patrick—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Bill salió de la sala y David lo hizo tras él.

—Ah, hola Tom —saludó al mayor de los Kaulitz.

—Hola —saludó Tom sin demasiado entusiasmo.

David adelantó a Bill y se dirigió a otra habitación que empleaban como sala de reuniones. Antes de seguirle, Bill le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano, quien le guiñó un ojo.

«Suerte», le dijo sin palabras.

Bill asintió, respiró hondo y entró en la sala de reuniones junto a Jost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Punto y aparte**

La sala de reuniones estaba amueblada únicamente con una gran mesa con sobre de cristal y sillas lacadas en negro a su alrededor, además de un pequeño minibar en el fondo de la estancia. David se dirigió directamente al minibar, de donde sacó una cerveza.

—¿Quieres una? —le preguntó a Bill, enseñándole la pequeña botella.

—No, gracias —respondió el muchacho. Todavía sentía algunas punzadas en las sienes por la resaca.

—¿Quieres otra cosa?

—No, no tengo sed.

—Ah, ok...

Mientras David abría la botella de cerveza, Bill le miró atentamente. Sólo habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que lo viera, pero tenía la sensación de que habían pasado años. David le parecía... diferente. De pronto sí aparentaba los treinta y cinco años que tenía, aunque Bill siempre había pensado que el productor parecía más joven. Sin embargo, los únicos cambios físicos que podía identificar en él eran que llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y una barba de dos días. Cosa rara en él, teniendo en cuenta que siempre solía ir perfectamente afeitado...

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

La voz de Jost interrumpió sus pensamientos. Bill dio un par de pasos hacia él y carraspeó. Estaba muy nervioso, y no quería meter la pata. Empezó por preguntarle directamente sobre lo que acababa de descubrir gracias a Silke.

—¿Por qué le pediste a Silke que te mantuviera informado sobre mí? ¿Por qué esperaste a que te llamara yo para preguntarme personalmente cómo estaba?

David le dirigió una mirada claramente sorprendida. A continuación desvió la vista y dio un sorbo a su cerveza después de murmurar algo inteligible. Bill creyó escuchar las palabras "Silke" y "bocazas".

Al cabo de unos segundos el productor se apoyó de espaldas en la mesa y le miró a los ojos de nuevo.

—No quería molestarte, Bill. Pensé que estarías más tranquilo si te dejaba en paz por un tiempo.

Bill abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Molestarme? ¿De verdad crees que me habría molestado al menos una miserable llamada tuya preguntando qué tal estaba? No, David, no me habría molestado. Lo que me ha molestado es que no lo hicieras.

David no replicó, sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente. Y de pronto a Bill se le encendió una luz. Repasó mentalmente la conversación con Tom y todo lo sucedido con David y su mente formuló una teoría.

—¿O era eso precisamente lo que pretendías?

David alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Que si acaso pretendías que me molestara contigo, que te odiara, para así sobrellevar mejor nuestra ruptura?

—... —Al principio David no respondió. Tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza—. No digas tonterías, Bill... —murmuró finalmente el productor sacudiendo la cabeza.

El comentario, en lugar de molestarle, hizo que Bill estuviera cada vez más seguro de que había acertado. Conocía bien a David: la pausa del productor y su tono le habían delatado.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, el chico decidió volver al principio de todo.

—David... ¿Por qué rompimos?

Un gesto de cansancio cruzó el rostro de Jost,

—Bill, ya hablamos de eso... —murmuró.

—No, no hablamos. Me dijiste que se acabó y te fuiste. A eso no se le puede llamar "hablar".

—No había más que decir.

Bill se mordió un labio. Nunca antes le había resultado tan difícil conversar con David. Parecía que había que sacarle las palabras con pinzas. Pero no se iba a rendir tan pronto.

—Pero después de tanto tiempo... ¿por qué tan de repente? ¿Sólo porque Tom nos descubrió? —inquirió.

—¡¿Y te parece poco? —saltó David, sobresaltando levemente a Bill.

—¡Pero es mi hermano! Nunca nos delataría...

—Fue Tom, pero podría haber sido cualquiera, y aún lo estaríamos lamentando.

—Vale, pero fue Tom, ¿no? Y él es el único que lo sabe, así que...

—¡No, Bill, Tom no es el único que lo sabe!

La sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron de Bill a partes iguales.

—¿Qué...?

David suspiró.

—Patrick también lo sabe.

—¿Patrick? —exclamó Bill, aturdido—. ¿Cómo...?

—Un día fue a hacerme una visita y te vio salir de mi edificio. Por lo visto saliste a la calle a cara descubierta y te reconoció.

Bill tragó saliva. Recordó al momento a qué día se refería David. Siempre que le visitaba en su apartamento lo hacía en taxi, y se bajaba del vehículo en el propio aparcamiento del edificio. Al marcharse, también llamaba al taxi desde el aparcamiento. Sólo una vez salió a la calle directamente desde el portal del edificio, una noche, hacía unos seis meses, en que su móvil se había quedado sin batería, y en lugar de subir de nuevo al apartamento de David para llamar desde allí, salió a la calle para buscar una cabina. Era de noche, no había nadie por la calle (o eso había creído), y no se preocupó de ponerse las gafas de sol.

Por fin comprendió por qué David se había enfadado tanto cuando Tom les había pillado en su habitación por dejar la puerta abierta. Era la segunda vez que un descuido suyo les costaba un testigo.

—Lo siento... —musitó.

—En realidad no importa... —murmuró David—. Patrick es mi amigo y tampoco va a contar nada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Bill avanzó un par de pasos más hacia David. Ya estaban prácticamente enfrente uno del otro.

—Pero supongo que cuando lo de Tom pensaste que ya lo sabía demasiada gente... ¿no? —Bill seguía pensando que ese había sido el motivo de la espantada de David, y el productor no tardaría en confirmárselo por fin.

—Es que parece que sigues sin darte cuenta de lo delicada que es... era —se corrigió— nuestra situación —habló David—. Incluso ahora, si la prensa se llegara a enterar de lo que ha habido entre nosotros... se acabó, Bill. Se acabó todo. Y parece que tú no lo entiendes.

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! —se defendió el muchacho.

—Pues dijiste en aquel baño que no te importaba que todo el mundo supiera lo nuestro, ¿recuerdas?

_«¡Me da igual!»_

Bill se mordió un labio, compungido. Era cierto que lo había dicho.

—Pero David, estaba borracho...

—Los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten... —suspiró David.

—David, por favor... —gimió.

El muchacho no sabía qué decirle para que comprendiera que en ese momento el alcohol le había nublado la razón y que en verdad entendía perfectamente que su relación no podía trascender de ninguna de las maneras. De pronto sentía un incómodo escozor en la garganta y supo que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Dio el último paso hacia Jost y apoyó las manos en los muslos del productor, quien seguía apoyado en la mesa. Notó que éste se tensaba un poco.

—David, yo te quiero. Te quiero, ¿vale? —dijo sereno y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su ex amante—. Y sé que...

Pero se interrumpió al observar, alucinado, que David había escuchado su declaración con un gesto final de... ¿incredulidad?

—¿No me crees...? —preguntó asombrado.

David no respondió, pero Bill no pensaba dejar aquello así. Apretó los puños por encima de la tela de los vaqueros de Jost y repitió su pregunta.

—David, ¿es que no me crees?

El productor suspiró y dejó la cerveza en la mesa antes de encarar de nuevo a Bill.

—Bill, no es que piense que me estés mintiendo... Pero eres muy joven, y aún eras más joven cuando tú y yo empezamos... Si ni siquiera has estado nunca con una chica...

Un pequeño sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Bill. Era cierto que nunca había estado con una chica, se lo había confesado a David tiempo atrás. Y no es que fuera algo que le preocupara ni mucho menos importara, pero tampoco le agradaba que se lo "recriminaran".

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —inquirió molesto.

—Que quizás crees que sientes algo que en verdad no sientes, porque eres demasiado joven e inexperto para saberlo.

Bill no daba crédito a sus oídos. Se apartó un paso de Jost.

—¿Eso es lo que en verdad piensas de mí? ¿Que soy un niñato que no sabe lo que quiere?

—No he dicho eso... —empezó David, pero Bill le interrumpió.

—¡Sí lo has dicho! —exclamó furioso, aunque inmediatamente bajó el tono de voz, no quería que nadie del estudio les escuchara discutir—. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Sí, te equivocas, porque aunque sólo tenga dieciocho años, aunque sólo haya estado en la cama contigo, siempre he tenido mis sentimientos muy claros, te quiero, así de simple, no como tú, que has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo hasta que te entró el canguelo de que nos descubrieran!

—Es cierto, puede que me haya acobardado —admitió David, algo conmovido por la declaración de Bill—. Pero lo he decidido y no voy a arriesgarme a destrozarte la vida, ni mucho menos a que me odies por ello. —Hizo una breve pausa y continuó—: Y no he estado jugando contigo. Te quiero. Por eso precisamente tomé esta decisión.

Bill parpadeó un par de veces seguidas.

¿Había oído bien?

Pero si David le había dicho claramente en aquel baño que...

Un momento.

_«Yo nunca te he dicho que te quiero, Bill.»_

Claro. Qué estúpido que había sido, y qué listo David, quien se las había apañado para romperle aposta el corazón sin mentirle en ningún momento. Que nunca le hubiera dicho que le quería no significaba que no lo hiciera.

Una lágrima empezó a asomarse por su ojo derecho, pero no se molestó en secársela. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

—¿Y por qué has querido hacerme creer lo contrario? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado?

—Puedo imaginarlo y lo siento.

La mano derecha de David se alzó y se posó en su mejilla, secándole la lágrima con el pulgar. Bill cerró momentáneamente los ojos para disfrutar de esa caricia.

—Quería que te olvidaras de mí lo antes posible... —confesó el productor—. Pero no contaba con que vendrías a mí a pedirme tantas explicaciones —añadió con una sonrisa triste.

«Fue idea de Tom...», alcanzó a pensar Bill. «De no ser por él...»

El cantante volvió a apoyar las manos en los muslos del productor. Sonrió levemente y se inclinó hacia él de manera que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

—¿Sabes? En el fondo siempre supe que no habías estado jugando conmigo...

Intentó besarle, pero se quedó en eso, en un intento. David se incorporó bruscamente y se alejó un par de pasos de él.

—Bill, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? —preguntó visiblemente molesto. Al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho añadió con un suspiro—: No podemos estar juntos. Es demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Arriesgado para quién? ¿Para ti? —inquirió Bill, ahora también molesto.

—Para ti también. Y para el grupo. ¿No te das cuenta de que si tú te vieras involucrado en un escándalo, tu hermano, Georg y Gustav también saldrían perjudicados?

Bill se mordió un labio. De nuevo le escocía la garganta.

El grupo o David. Era una elección difícil, a la par que cruel. Pero David le había facilitado las cosas decidiendo por él.

—Entonces... ¿se acaba aquí? —musitó más bien para sí mismo con voz temblorosa.

David se cruzó de brazos con gesto cansado.

—Me temo que sí...

Bill se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Quería llorar pero no quería que David le viera. Pero el sollozo que se le escapó fue perfectamente audible.

De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad, sintió unos brazos que le abrazaban. Pero no sintió ningún consuelo, ya que sabía que aquel gesto era como una despedida definitiva... y muy, muy dolorosa.

Lo comprendía, comprendía por fin las razones de David para que se separaran, Tokio Hotel estaba en su mejor momento y si saliera a la luz que el vocalista se tiraba a uno de sus productores sería un escándalo con mayúsculas, pero le seguía pareciendo tan injusto para ellos... Además, Tokio Hotel no duraría para siempre, y tener que renunciar a...

De pronto cayó en la cuenta.

Bingo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció de nuevo en sus labios. Se deshizo del abrazo de Jost, quien lo miró interrogante al ver que sonreía.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Bill comenzó a hablar a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas.

—David, aunque sea nuestro mayor deseo, todos sabemos que Tokio Hotel no durará para siempre. Somos un fenómeno fan, eso nos ha encumbrado pero también nos hará caer.

David no entendía a qué venía eso y se lo hizo saber con una mirada.

—Quiero decir, que no tenemos por qué separarnos para siempre. Sólo hasta que se pase la fiebre.

El productor suspiró.

—Bill, ¿crees que no había pensado en eso? Pero podrían pasar años hasta que llegue el fin de Tokio Hotel...

—Ojalá, pero puede que no. Y aunque así fuera... ¿Habrían cambiado tus sentimientos para entonces...?

No hubo vacilación en la respuesta de David.

—No, Bill. Pero, ¿y qué hay de ti? Te lo he dicho antes, eres muy jo...

Bill le interrumpió antes de que el productor le saliera otra vez con su juventud e inexperiencia.

—Te lo demostraré cuando llegue el momento —sentenció con una sonrisa pícara.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, David no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Bill miró un momento hacia la puerta, y a continuación sorprendió a David con un rápido pero intenso beso en la boca.

—Nos vemos... —dijo al separarse.

Y sin dejar de sonreír, el cantante salió de la sala.

xXx

Tom, quien había estado aguardando sentado en el sofá del recibidor del estudio, se levantó inmediatamente al ver a su hermano salir al pasillo. Durante las milésimas de segundo que transcurrieron hasta que le vio el rostro, su cuerpo entero se tensó. En ese momento no le preocupaba lo más mínimo que estuvieran en el estudio de Berlín ni que éste estuviera lleno de conocidos ni mucho menos armar un alboroto. Si Jost le había vuelto a hacer daño a su hermano, iba a cobrar.

Pero la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su hermano le tranquilizó por completo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja en cuanto tuvo a su gemelo frente a él—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis vuelto...?

—_Shhh_... —le indicó Bill con un disimulado gesto, sin dejar de sonreír—. Te lo cuento en el coche.

Tom tuvo que conformarse. Bill pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta del estudio; Tom se dispuso a seguirle, pero justo antes de darse la vuelta vio salir a Jost al pasillo. El productor, aunque seguía con el rostro serio, parecía más animado que cuando entró a la sala con Bill. Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

«De la que te has librado...», pensó Tom, pero sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. David siempre le había caído bien y le aliviaba sobremanera que las cosas entre él y su hermano hubieran terminado bien.

El productor le devolvió la sonrisa y entró de nuevo en la sala de grabación.

Tom aguantó como pudo la curiosidad hasta que estuvieron los dos dentro del Cadillac.

—¿Y bien? —Como Bill seguía sin responder, insistió—: Va, no te hagas de rogar...

Bill abrió la boca por fin.

—Digamos que lo que yo ya daba por punto y final... se ha convertido en punto y aparte.

Al escuchar eso Tom enarcó las cejas, no muy seguro de haberle entendido. Aunque a juzgar por la sonrisilla que no abandonaba el rostro de su hermano, se trataba de algo positivo.

—¿Pero volvéis a estar juntos? —inquirió.

—No, pero... me quiere.

Tom seguía sin entender nada. Bill sonrió más ampliamente al ver la expresión confusa de su hermano gemelo.

—Te lo explico todo por el camino, ¿vale? Tengo ganas de llegar a casa...

—Claro...

Tom arrancó el coche, y pocos minutos después ya estaban en la autopista camino a casa, con Bill contándole con pelos y señales lo que había sucedido con Jost en la sala de reuniones. Cuando terminó, Tom se sintió más aliviado que nunca, pues había acertado convenciendo a su hermano de realizar esa visita. De pronto él también sentía ganas de llegar a casa, ya que esta vez sí, iban a disfrutar al cien por cien de sus forzadas vacaciones en familia.

Fin


End file.
